


Inescapable Prison

by Sadihime



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Best Friends, Break Up, Descent into Madness, Drama, Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, Fluff, Foreshadowing, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Getting Together, GoM interactions, Humor, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, M/M, Male Slash, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Personalities, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Possessive Akashi Seijuurou, Powerlessness, Psychological Drama, Romance, Slow To Update, Teenage Drama, Teikou Era, Undecided Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-15 22:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 29,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1321918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadihime/pseuds/Sadihime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi and Kuroko were secretly together back in middle school. When Akashi changed, his love for Kuroko takes a possessive turn. Kuroko couldn't bear it anymore and quits the club. Akashi, however, isn't planning on letting him go easily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Die Has Been Cast

**Author's Note:**

> Inescapable Prison will show how Akashi and Kuroko are imprisoned with each other by their own love. No matter how hard they try, they will never escape from the feeling they have for each other. It will slowly consume them, and they will forever be locked deep inside the madness off their own hearts.

* * *

**Inescapable Prison**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Die Has Been Cast**

They were all alone in the court, the only sound that could be heard belonged to the two people who stayed for an extra practice session. Kuroko was standing under one of the hoops, one of his hands was stretched forward with his palms open. His eyed wide with shock as the basketball whizzed from his side of the court to the other where Akashi was waiting. Akashi, also standing underneath a hoop, smiled and stared at Kuroko with proud eyes. He asked Kuroko to stay late so they could further develop his skill. He knew that they would be able to complete their new technique that they've been developing, today. And, he was right.

"Congratulations, Kuroko."

Kuroko snapped out of his shock, and made a small smile. "Akashi-kun, I did it!"

Akashi walked towards him; the basketball Kuroko just used his new Cyclone Pass at was now spinning on Akashi's index finger. Akashi smiled and chuckled at Kuroko's show of enthusiasm. Stopping in front of him, he smiled and used his other hand to ruffle Kuroko's hair. "I'm so proud of you."

Kuroko closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth of Akashi's hand. He felt Akashi remove his hand from his head, and slid a finger down from his forehead to his nose before using a thumb to graze his lips. Kuroko opened his eyes to gaze at Akashi, his face was blank but Akashi could see how his ears reddened, a hint that the other was embarassed. He chuckled at Kuroko's cuteness before grabbing his chin, tilting it up before kissing him on the lips.

Kuroko closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Akashi's neck to pull them closer. Akashi dropped the ball he was holding, making it roll on the floor, and wound his arms around Kuroko's waist. After some time, they finally let go of their kiss, both of them panting as they tried to catch their breaths. Akashi smiled lovingly and placed his forehead on Kuroko's, looking him straight in the eyes, "Kuroko, I love you."

"I love you too, Akashi-kun." Kuroko replied, a hint of affection can be heard from his usually flat tone.

Kuroko always loved it when Akashi was holding like this, like he was the only one that mattered. He never felt this way before, probably because most people didn't even notice that he was there, therefore, he wasn't able to be close with someone else, much less fall in love. Being with Akashi…he wished that this would never end, and for some reason, he knew that it wouldn't.

He suddenly gasped and snapped open his eyes.

"Is there something wrong, Kuroko?" Akashi asked, feeling Kuroko breathe a little erratically.

He looked at Akashi to see him wearing a worried expression. He felt guilty troubling him like this, "It's nothing, Akashi-kun. Just a little tired, why don't we go home? It's getting late."

Akashi looked like he didn't believe him. He knew instantly that something was bothering Kuroko but knew better than to push it. He usually kept his problems to himself until he was ready to tell it, he was stubborn that way. He gave him a chaste kiss and smiled, "Very well, if you say so. Just wait for me here; I'll go grab our bags." He said, turning away and walking towards the locker room.  _I'll just have to 'train' him later._ He thought with a smirk.

Kuroko just stood there, silently staring at the redhead's retreating figure. He didn't like lying to Akashi but it wasn't like he could tell him about his problem that even  _he_  didn't know about. He didn't know why but he suddenly felt a foreboding feeling. Something was going to happen and he wasn't sure why he felt that Akashi would serve a big role in it. He closed his eyes and tried to calm himself down, there was no use in worrying about it now, he didn't even know what he should be worrying about. If something was going to happen, then he would just have to deal with it when the time comes. After all, he trusted Akashi-kun.

* * *

_He takes it back. Akashi-kun shouldn't be trusted._

Kuroko winced as he limped his way to school. He was also aching all over, it was probably the result of the extra training they had yesterday, not to mention, the romp they had last night in his house. He knew that he'd come to regret inviting him to his house yesterday, especially right after the kiss they had. He knew that, and yet, he still invited him. Maybe he was some kind of masochist or something. That was probably his redheaded lover's fault, too.

Kuroko blushed at his thoughts. That was their second time doing  _it._ The first time was when they first got together. It was awkward, yet somehow, they made it work. Their touches were clumsy as well as their kisses, yet their passion seemed to overwhelm their lack of experience and made everything feel  _so good_. There were no regrets made that night, and he was positive that there would never be one.

"Oi, Tetsu. Are you alright?" Aomine asked, snapping Kuroko out of his thoughts, when he noticed the shorter teen limping. As usual they were going to school together. They haven't been able to do this for a while with the extra practice they've been doing in different times. He knew that his best friend was training with Akashi every afternoon, what he didn't get is why wasn't he, nor the rest of the team, allowed to join.  _  
_

"I'm fine, Aomine-kun." Kuroko replied in his usual flat tone, "I'm just a little tired because of the training, yesterday."  _Akashi-kun's so-called 'stamina training', that is._

"Well, if you say so…" Aomine shrugged. He wondered what kind of training they did to make Kuroko limp like that…Must be hardcore or something.

They walked together, passing by the school's gate when they heard someone yell.

"KUROKOCCHIII!"

Aomine and Kuroko stopped to see Kise, running fast towards them, leaving a trail of dust clouds behind him _._

_This is annoying; he's attracting a lot of attention._  Aomine felt his eye twitch.

When Kise was only a few feet away, he suddenly jumped and tried to glomp Kuroko, but before he could, Aomine pulled Kuroko to the side, sending the blond sprawling down the ground.

Kise quickly got up, and whined, "Aominecchi! That was so mean!" while crocodile tears fell down his face.

"Shut up, Kise. It's way too early in the morning and you're already annoying!" Aomine shouted as he whacked Kise on the head.

"Ouch! What? No, I'm not!" Kise complained. This was unfair he just wanted to get himself a daily dose of his beloved Kurokocchi.

"Yes, you are! Also, stop molesting Tetsu!"

"I'm not! Kurokocchi~, Aominecchi's being a meanie!" Kise tattled, as he went and glomped Kuroko, who was beginning to feel annoyed.

"Kise-kun, please get off me." Kuroko said, shrugging Kise off—"OW!"—, wincing as he suddenly felt that familiar throb in his lower back, reminding him again of Akashi's lack of control last night. _  
_

"Hn. It seems that you idiots are still so loud in the morning." A voice suddenly intruded.

They turned around to see Midorima; his right hand was carrying his bag while his left hand—  _taped_ left hand, they noted, was holding a cute, pink teddy bear wearing Teiko's female uniform— where he got that they didn't want to know. They still couldn't comprehend how he could just stand there and hold that girly thing so nonchalantly, and do it everyday with other ridiculous items! And…was he petting the bear?! Seriously? What a weirdo.

"Hmm? Why are you looking at me like that?" Midorima questioned with a raised brow when he noticed their looks.

The three just continued to stare at him; all with deadpanned faces, making him feel conscious about himself.

"Hn, whatever." Midorima shrugged, pushing up his glasses as he tried to hide his discomfort. "Let's go, we're going to be late for class. Akashi told us to always be on time so we won't trouble Nijimura-taicho. The captain is already stressed enough as he is, we don't need to add anymore, we'll be punished if we do. I, for one, don't want to receive a punishment from Akashi. God knows what he'll come up this time and— What?" he asked, noticing their stares. "It's not like I'm worried or anything! I'm just stating facts regarding the outcome if we're tardy!"

_He's such a Tsundere._  The trio, still staring at him, thought simultaneously.

"Whatever, I'm leaving!" And with that, Midorima rushed inside the school building. The three could tell he was blushing by the way his ears turned red.

"Ne, Midorimacchi can be quite cute sometimes~" Kise commented, giggling at how the shooting guard tried to hide his embarrassment.

"He's such a Tsundere, who is he playing at! Am I right, Tetsu—?" Aomine blinked as he stared at the spot where his partner used to stand. "Tetsu?"

_*Ding Dong*_

Aomine's eyes widened when he heard the bell rang.  _Shit._

"We're late! And Tetsu just left us!"

"Kurokocchi, did?!" Kise asked amazed. He could never get over that, it was simply too amazing no matter how much it happened.

"Stop whining and let's go already! If we're late…" Aomine shuddered as images of bees came into his mind. That's it! He was so running for it.

"Ahh! Wait for me Aominecchi!" Kise wailed as he tried to catch up to Aomine.

* * *

A whistle was blown, the sound of it signifying the end of the practice. Everyone, except for the regulars, was already dismissed an hour ago. According to the coach, the regulars had to practice an extra hour for the upcoming tournament. It didn't really bode well for those who got extra training as punishment, namely Aomine and Kise. They were just thankful that all they got was double of their current training menu and that Akashi was in a happy mood. They shuddered to think of Akashi in his  _other_  mood, that was when he got really  _creative_  and it usually meant hell for those in the receiving end of his ideas.

The regulars, excluding Akashi, who was finishing something up with the coach since the captain was not present, went to the locker rooms to change. It wasn't long until Akashi joined them. They were on the way out of school when Akashi suggested that they should go to the park and eat ice cream. This became as a tradition ever since Kise unofficially joined earlier in the year. Everyone agreed to the idea, of course. Not like anyone had the guts to disagree with Akashi, that was just plain suicide.

As the six sat on the stone stairs somewhere in the park overlooking the city, they ate their favorite flavors of ice creams. It was rare for them to relax like this, especially since there was an upcoming tournament around and their captain was rarely showing up, leaving Akashi to handle the club. This year, the pressure for them to win was heavier, which was why they had to practice twice as much as before. After practice was the only time they could relax— just sitting somewhere, feeling the light breeze ruffle their hair, and secretly enjoying each other's company. Secretly, because no one would admit that they like each other's company.

"You know, I noticed something." Kuroko suddenly spoke up, attracting everyone's attention. He didn't usually start the conservation so this was quite surprising.

"Hah? What is it Tetsu?" Aomine, who was licking the melting ice cream off his hands, asked.

"Recently, Akashi-kun has been handling the club activities a lot more than he usually does."

"Really? Akashicchi is?" Kise questioned staring at his popsicle. He wasn't really sure since he was new. He always thought that it was a normal thing.

Murasakibara, who was busy eating his sweets, silently watched their interaction. He was also curious as to why that was, but he was too lazy to ask. Besides, his sweets were more important.

"Now that you mention it, the captain has been missing a lot of training sessions for some time, now." Midorima commented, pushing up his glasses with his taped fingers. "Is there something going on, Akashi?"

Akashi, who was reading the book he brought, looked up to find five curious expressions. Yes, he could tell Kuroko's expressions apart. Knowing that they would not stop bothering him if he didn't give them an answer, he decided to respond. "Well, according to the coach, the captain is currently dealing with a family problem. There's not much news regarding about it. I heard that he'll be returning tomorrow."

The others were disappointed at the lack of information Akashi gave them but knew not to ask anymore. There were some things that they knew not to pry about, even though they would really like to. There were no more conversations after that, everyone decided to enjoy the peaceful silence the calm atmosphere was giving them. It wasn't long until most of the members said their goodbyes and went home.

The only ones left were Akashi and Kuroko, both were watching the sunset. They moved to a tree and sat beneath the shade, their backs leaning on the tree's trunk. Kuroko, with his eyes closed, was leaning on Akashi's shoulders while the redhead's arms were wrapped around him in a warm embrace. It was only in times like this where they could express their love for each other without anyone interrupting them. They didn't usually hang out like this since both were busy with school activities. The only time they usually hang out was during club activities, and even then they weren't able to act as a couple.

Akashi missed hugging Kuroko like this. He loved it whenever Kuroko doted on him; it was a side he knew he didn't show to others. Kuroko, after all, was a formal and quiet person. He didn't show his emotions to those he was not close with. This was why he relished the feeling that always consumed him when he was around the shadow. He didn't show it but he felt a burning jealousy whenever Kuroko was with the other regulars. He knew that they're all just friendly with each other, and nothing intimate would happen but he couldn't help this feeling. He loved him so much.

He wanted badly to show this to the world, but being the heir of his father's company, he had reputation to uphold. He was prepared to throw it all away for him but he knew that Kuroko would hate him if he did that. This was why their relationship must be kept secret, that didn't stop him from trying to show his love for him whenever he could. But, his father would probably condemn their relationship...

Akashi narrowed his eyes at the thought. Once his father found out about this, he would probably split them up, and if he continued to disobey him…he would do something drastic, one of them would probably be shipped off somewhere. That was something he would not allow to happen, no matter what. He wouldn't let anyone destroy their relationship. After all… _Tetsuya was his, and only his._

"Kuroko..."

"Hmm? Is there something wrong, Akashi-kun?" Kuroko opened his eyes to glance at the redhead. Akashi's serious tone was making him nervous. All of a sudden, the peaceful atmosphere around them suddenly turned a little tense. It wasn't that noticeable but it was still there.

"There's nothing wrong, I just want to tell you something." Akashi said as he gently grabbed Kuroko's chin and turned it so that he could look directly at his blue eyes.

"Kuroko, I love you so much."

Kuroko's eyes widened as he heard those sweet words whispered so lovingly to him. The tense air disappeared, leaving a warm atmosphere behind. He could feel his heart pounding, and felt blood rushing up to his face. His face was probably as red as his lover's hair, right now. He didn't know why those words made him feel like this. He only knew that the way Akashi said his name, and told him he loved him. It overwhelmed him with this foreign feeling that threatened to burst his heart. He could only take so much happiness.

"A-Akashi-kun…I…love you, too." Kuroko uncharacteristically stuttered. He was not one to show emotion but the redhead always made him lose control. It was someone no one was able to do until he came into his life.

Akashi, whose bangs was covering his eyes, suddenly pulled him in a tight embraced, his hands gripping the back of his shirt. "Kuroko…" Akashi whispered in a tone no one heard before until now, "Please promise me that you would stay with me forever." His grip on his shirt tightened.

"Don't ever leave me, don't ever stop loving me. No matter what, always be by my side for I will always love you, always care for you. Please know that my heart will only beat for you. So please, never stop loving me." it was whispered with so much need that it almost broke Kuroko's heart.

Kuroko furrowed his brows, wondering what brought this on. Akashi wasn't someone who would say something that shows even a remote hint of weakness, much less insecurity. It was weird, yet hearing him profess his love to him with such raw emotion made him feel as if he was the luckiest person alive. Closing his eyes, he slowly wound his arms around him, comforting Akashi by returning his tight hug.

"Akashi-kun doesn't have to worry about anything. I love you too much I feel that my heart will stop beating without you. I won't ever let you go, never. Akashi-kun had always made me happy, in turn; I also want to make you happy." He said, each word laced with every bit of his feelings, "I love you, Akashi-kun." He poured his entire heart to him, erasing all of Akashi's doubts. He nuzzled his face in the crook of Akashi's neck, relishing in the warmth that he was giving, fully content in the redhead's arms.

Akashi was overwhelmed with happiness. He really loved Kuroko so much,  _too_  much. Akashi, whose bangs was still covering his eyes, smiled. None noticed that it was a different kind of smile. It was warm, yet cold at the same time. It was a satisfied smile, one that you can see on someone who accomplished something. Both of them were silent, they just continued to embrace each other. Unknown to them, Akashi's left eye shined gold before it returned to its original color.

_I love you, Tetsuya…_

* * *

True to Akashi's words, the captain of Teiko's basketball club returned the next day.

Nijimura Shuzou felt oddly relieved, a small amount of burden was lifted from his shoulders, and now, he had one less thing to worry about. He thought about his problem for days, weighing the con and pros before finally coming to a decision. He already told the Head Coach, and the one involved already knew – he noted that Akashi was patiently waiting for everything to be over. He smirked inwardly; he knew that he wouldn't regret anything. He could entrust the redhead with this responsibility. He waited patiently while the coach gathered everyone.

"Everyone, listen up! Your captain has something to say!"

Nijimura took this as his cue; he stepped forward, inhaled deeply, and readied himself for the shock reactions that are sure to come.

"As the coach said, I have something very important to announce. I am resigning as your captain." He paused, letting the information sink in. Confused whispers filled the gym.

He cleared his throat, silencing all the noise, and continued. "Before you ask, I am resigning because of private issues that I hope you won't pry into." He said with a pointed glare. "While I may not be the captain anymore, I will still be on the team. As of now, your new captain will be Akashi Seijuro." He gestured Akashi to step forward, which he did. "I hope that you will respect and follow him just as you had to me."

After that there was silence, no one knew how to react to the news. They didn't really have any complaints; they all knew that Akashi wwould be able to lead them well. During the days the captain was absent, Akashi, being the vice-captain, managed the team very well. He was strict, yet not overly so. He treats everyone fairly, and has this natural charisma that draws everybody to him like moths to a flame.

Kuroko knew of Akashi's strength firsthand, Akashi was, after all, his instructor  _and_  his lover. There was no doubt that Akashi will lead Teiko to the top, no doubts at all. This was something no one can truly deny, Akashi was strong.

Kuroko felt so happy for Akashi, even though it didn't show in his face, if someone looked in his eyes, they could see the overwhelming joy he was feeling. If this didn't stop, he might even show a smile. Kuroko stared at Akashi, who was currently making a speech. He caught his eye, and he blushed. Akashi wa perfect as always.

_Too perfect_. Kuroko furrowed his eyebrows as he stared down the ground, and inwardly frowned. That foreboding feeling suddenly came back in full force. His instincts keep screaming at him to leave…leave now while he still can! It was unsettling.

He was startled from his thoughts when he heard the coach yell, "Everyone continue practicing!"

"Oi, Tetsu. You okay?"

He looked up to see Aomine's curious face. "Yes, I was just lost in my thoughts." He replied.

"Geez, Tetsu…You've been out of it lately." Aomine stretched, and put his arms behind his head. "If you continue that, someone might get a punishment from a certain  _someone_  ~" he teased.

"You're right. Please be careful, Aomine-kun."

"Sure—Hey! Tetsu, you—"

Kuroko walked away, leaving a gaping Aomine behind. And just like that, with the appointment of a new captain, Teiko basketball club slowly fell into a new routine.

* * *

_The die has been cast, there will be no going back._

* * *


	2. The King Begins His Move

 

* * *

**Inescapable Prison**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The King Begins His Move**

Midorima was walking towards the room at the end of the corridor on the second floor of the school building. The rooms in this corridor were used for club meetings; each club was assigned one as to not conflict with each one's schedule. Currently, there were no meetings being held, therefore the halls are quiet. Not a sound could be heard unless you included the sounds of his footsteps. The setting sun gave the halls an orange tint, making the place a little eerie. However, Midorima never noticed the creepiness of the place for his thoughts were distracting him.

Midorima believed that fate would reward a person for his hard work; it didn't matter if you fail or succeed, you would always receive something of deserving for your efforts. This was why he respected Kuroko, though he wouldn't admit it. When Kuroko first joined the regulars, he was skeptical about it even though he already saw what he was capable of. During those times, he was suspicious about whether Kuroko was using Akashi. Kuroko always had a blank face; he could never tell what he was thinking.

Akashi and Kuroko thought that no one knew about them, but they were not as cautious as they think they were. Seeing them making out in the locker room was a clear indication as to what their relationship actually was. It actually explained his questions with the rare instances where he accidentally caught them giving each other lustful glances.

It took a lot of time and observing on his part to see that what Akashi and Kuroko felt for each other were sincere feelings. He was quite happy, which he wouldn't admit, that Kuroko wasn't using his relationship with Akashi as leverage to get where he was now. Midorima grudgingly considered himself as Akashi's best friend to which Akashi could always confide in, which was why, although reluctantly, he felt that he had to look out for him. Figuring out Kuroko's intentions was one of them.

He was glad, though he wouldn't admit it, that Kuroko turned out to be quite a respectable person, though they still didn't get along well, and that Akashi wasn't letting love blind his decisions. That, however, didn't excuse them for gallivanting around the school doing sexual things to each other. He swore, everywhere he turned he always saw them eating each other's faces! They were so lucky it was just him that saw them.

He shook his head to remove his thoughts about the couple's escapades before pushing his glasses up to the bridge of his nose. He couldn't help but notice how happy Akashi and Kuroko were with each other. The two were not ones to show emotion, but looking at their eyes one could easily see their true feelings, as corny as it sounds.

Their relationship seemed that it couldn't be broken, but no one could really say considering even  _he_  didn't know how they truly act around each other. Akashi was now the captain of the entire basketball club; he now handled more than one hundred members. It was safe to say that he would be really busy from now on. Not to mention, his academic works and the small share of the company his father was making him manage as preparation for when he takes over. Kuroko, too, had his own work to do. With nearly no time for each other, how were they going to make their relationship work?

Finally reaching his destination, he stopped and adjusted his tie before reaching a hand out to slide open the door. It opened with a small thud that resounded in the silent room. Inside, he could see Akashi sitting on a chair, his back facing him. Akashi had one of his legs propped up on the seat while the other was settled on the floor.

"Midorima." Akashi greeted, not even turning around to face him.

"Akashi." Midorima nodded even though he knew that Akashi couldn't see it. He moved in to sit at the chair in front Akashi. He raised a brow, "International chess this time?"

"Indeed." Akashi smirked, placing the king piece on its place, fixing the game. He lifted his gaze to look at Midorima, "Would you care to join me?" he invited, gesturing the board on front of him.

"Very well." Midorima pushed his glasses up. He stared at Akashi with mild suspicion before slightly fidgeting, an indication that he felt a little uncomfortable. For some reason, Akashi felt different, the air around him seems…colder? He snapped away from his thoughts when Akashi spoke.

"Tell me, Midorima. What is your honest opinion about the current status of the team?" Akashi asked, inclining his head as a gesture for Midorima to make the first move.

"Hmm…" Narrowing his eyes, he replied, "I see nothing wrong with it apart from Aomine and Kise's rowdiness during practice sessions. Also, though Nijimura-senpai isn't the captain anymore, he can still contribute his strength for the team." Midorima replied, moving a pawn forward. "We just have to change the lineups to the most profitable choice." He was wondering where Akashi was going with this conversation.

"Hmm…" Akashi hummed in agreement as he nonchalantly move a piece, "Then, what do you think of Haizaki's current standing, and Kise's position in the club?" he asked, leaning forward as he placed his chin on his arm that was acting as a cushion against his knees.

"Haizaki?" Midorima questioned, surveying the board for the best next move. "He has great talent for basketball, but his lack of interest in it is a thorn for our side, that much I can safely say. His talent is a waste with his attitude. Unfortunately, we don't really have many small forwards in the team." He replied, picking up a pawn.

"Regarding Kise, he definitely has great potential to rise up for a regular position, he'll be great, however, I'm not sure if he's quite ready for it. It's irritating but we'll have to keep Haizaki as a starting member, and if Kise gets promoted, we'll have to let him be a reserve player first." He ended, placing his move.

"No." Akashi said sharply while quickly placing his move with a loud sound. Midorima lifted his head, startled at Akashi's quiet outburst. He stared at Akashi with eyes filled with surprise. Akashi never acted like that.

"What do you mean?" Midorima asked, gaining back his composure as he moved his knight, drops of cold sweat threatened to fall from his temples. Was it him or was the atmosphere feeling a little heavy?

"Exactly as I said, no." Akashi narrowed his eyes, focusing at the board with an unreadable look. "It's true that Kise is just a beginner, but sooner or later, he will catch up to Haizaki and will, without a doubt, surpass him in all areas." He said, making a move that defeated Midorima's knight, "With regards to Nijimura-san, while his main position is power forward, he is not a stranger as to how a small forward plays. So, that position is actually the most sold out one on the team."

Midorima stayed silent, irritated at how he left his knight unguarded. He moved his bishop, waiting for Akashi to finish what he was saying. He didn't like where this conversation was heading at all. It was giving him a cold and empty feeling.

After a while, Akashi continued, "As of late, Haizaki's notorious behavior has been especially prominent as of late. Apparently, he got into another fight with the few students from another school the other day. Keeping him longer will bring no further merit to the club." His bangs hid his eyes as he said this. Lifting another piece, he made his move.

Midorima, whose nervousness began to grow with each word Akashi let out of his lips, shakily lifted a piece. He felt a sense of dread that followed Akashi's last words. The atmosphere is getting harder to bear.

"We have no more use for him."

Midorima placed his piece; a loud clack seemed to reverberate around the room, disturbing its silence. He shifted slightly at his seat and raised a hand to push up his glasses. He stared at Akashi with a seemingly calm expression, but the falling drop of cold sweat betrayed his appearance. He felt a great need of getting out of the room, and quickly at that.

He stared at the board with a resigned look and sighed. There was no use. Standing up, he responded to Akashi, "And I supposed, you are proposing that he be kicked out of the team?" He moved towards the door and placed his hand at the handle. Akashi stayed silent; his eyes seemed to be filled with amusement.

Taking this as a permission to continue, Midorima quietly said, "I have no qualms about it. Get rid of him if you must, you are our captain and I trust your judgment that it will improve the dynamics of the team." He slid the door open, wondering why Akashi even called him only to talk about that. "If you excuse me, I will be leaving now." He stepped forward.

"Before you go, "Akashi called out, making Midorima stop mid-way. "The reason I called you here is to inform you that I recommended you to be the vice-captain of the team to the Head Coach. He happily agreed, of course. Congratulations, Vice-Captain Midorima."

"I see…" Midorima responded quietly, straightening his back and pushing up his glasses. He stepped out of the room entirely and slid the door close.

Akashi placed the final move, narrowing his eyes as he did so. He took his opponent's king and stared at it with a wide smirk on his face.

"Checkmate."

Midorima quickly moved through the halls, wanting to get far away from Akashi as possible. He felt extremely uncomfortable around Akashi, dread filling up his stomach as he remembered Akashi's face when he talked about Haizaki. What was that even about? Akashi was usually calm and composed. He had skills and earned strong trust from his club members. But, sometimes his eyes become so cold, almost like a different person's.

 _No…_  He slowed down his steps.  _To me at least, he looks like a completely different person._

Midorima stopped walking.  _If that's the case, then which is the real Akashi…?!_

As he stared out at the window facing school's main entrance, his eyes caught Kise, Aomine, Murasakibara, and probably Kuroko's forms walking towards the school's gate. He hoped that he was wrong about this…for all of their sake.

* * *

"Kuro-chin is so small~"

"Stop that."

Murasakibara rubbed his right hand which Kuroko slapped. "Ehh…But, Kuro-chin!" he pouted, that hurt! He was just ruffling Kuro-chin's hair!

Aomine rolled his eyes as he laughed quietly. He was busy stuffing his jersey in his locker. "Honestly, Murasakibara." He rolled his eyes. "You know how much Tetsu hates being called small, even though he is." He teased.

"That's okay~ It's because Kurokocchi is so cute~!" Kise enveloped Kuroko in a tight hug. He already finished changing and was wearing his Teiko uniform.

Kuroko, annoyed at the teasing, decided the has had enough of it and suddenly bit the blonde's arm.

"AHHH!" Kise yelled in shock.

Murasakibara and Aomine , although surprised at what Kuroko did, decided that Kise's face was too funny, and laughed at his predicament.

"Mou~ it's not funny!" Kise whined, he then turned around to face Kuroko. " And Kurokocchi! That h-hurt you know…" Tears began pooling in his eyes, threatening to spill, and his lips started to quiver, as small sob came out.

"Look at the bright side, Kise." Aomine guffawed, enjoying this a little too much. "You received a special love bite from Tetsu!"

Kise before his eyes widened with amazement. "You-You're right, Aominecchi!" He stared at his wound, which started to bleed, with eyes full of adoration. "Kurokocchi…" he whispered, blushing his thoughts.

Kuroko felt his brow twitch; a deadly aura began to surround him. Kise, still in a dazed state, didn't notice how Aomine waved his arms up and down, trying to catch his attention and warn him about his impending doom. Murasakibara, who began shuffling his hand inside his bag of chips, watched with amused eyes. He chuckled at the scene in front of him.

A loud smack resounded in the room and Kise was instantly sprawled down the ground, completely knocked out. Kuroko then turned away from Kise to stare at Aomine. Aomine sweatdropped, he could hear what those blank eyes were telling him.

_If you don't stop, you're next, Aomine-kun._

Aomine quickly nodded. Seeing this, Kuroko walked back to his locker, a satisfied expression on his face as he began changing his clothes. Aomine stared at him with a look akin to amazement.

Meanwhile, Murasakibara observed Kise's lifeless body before nudging it with his foot. "Ki-chin's dead, Mine-chin." He concluded, nodding confidently before he turned to look at Aomine, his expression completely like a child's who was waiting for his parent's to praise his good work.

Aomine stared at Murasakibara with a deadpanned face. Rolling his eyes, "He's not dead, you idiot, just passed out." He said before smirking deviously. Murasakibara, who pouted at being called an idiot, saw this and raised a brow. His gaze followed Aomine's form, wondering what he's planning. Aomine went to the bench and grabbed a water bottle, making Murasakibara's eyes widened with realization before he put on a mischievous grin. Aomine went to Kise's body and uncapped the bottled, pouring all its contents on Kise's face. Kise startled up, waking with a choke.

"Wha-What was that?!" Kise coughed out, massaging his neck as he blearily opened his eyes. He then saw Aomine and Murasakibara clutching their stomachs as they went into hysterics. Kuroko, on the other hand, had a slight smile on his face and amusement in his eyes.

Aomine tried to get his bearings back, panting as he tried to catch his breath. It was too funny! Murasakibara, knowing that Aomine wouldn't be able to answer him, replied, "Ki-chin fainted, so Mine-chin woke Ki-chin up."

Kise furrowed his brows with confusion before widening his eyes as he realized just why he was wet. Kise glared at them with teary eyes and quivering lips. "You—You guys are horrible!" he cried out, tears falling down his face.

The three were quiet, it seemed that they went too far and felt guilty about it. Aomine decided to stop bullying him and helped him stand up, "Yeah, yeah…" he comforted Kise, albeit a little awkwardly. "Stop crying, how 'bout we all just get ice cream?" He ruffled Kise's wet hair, and smiled at him.

Kise looked at him with a surprise look on his face, trying not to blush at the gesture."Wh-Whatever," he mumbled, averting his gaze away from Aomine. "But, don't you think you're forgiven!" He pouted, shrugging the hand on his head off. He stood up, and brushed the dirt of his clothes. Running a hand through his hair, he tsked at the wet feeling.

A towel was suddenly put on his head, before a huge hand used it to dry his hair. Kise looked up to see Murasakibara, and blinked. He then turned to his side when he felt someone poke him, only to see Kuroko's calm face. He blinked again as Kuroko offered him his bag. "Let's go, Kise-kun."

Smiling widely, he grabbed his bag. "Hai~!"

Shaking his head in amusement, Aomine walked towards the door and opened it, letting everyone leave first before following. They were on the walkways towards the school gates when he asked, "Wait, what about Akashi and Midorima? Where are they even?"

"Akashi-kun called Midorima-kun for a meeting. Apparently, Midorima-kun is now our new vice-captain. It will be announced tomorrow." Kuroko replied with his usual flat tone, staring straight as he walked.

"Ehh…Really?" Murasakibara looked at Kuroko with interest.  _Mido-chin is now vice-captain?_  He thought, munching his snacks all the while.

"Woah! That's amazing!" Kise gleefully exclaimed.

"No way!" Aomine let out. "How'd you even know about this, Tetsu?"

"Akashi-kun told me." Kuroko bluntly replied.

"Midorima, huh…" Aomine wondered out loud, stretching his arms out.

Kise suddenly stopped walking, making the others look back at him in confusion. They saw Kise's face filled with fear and shock. Aomine furrowed his brows as he worriedly asked Kise what's wrong. Looking up, Kise replied, "Hey, everyone…our future wouldn't be filled with Oha-Asa reports and lucky items, right?" he laughed nervously.

The three widened their eyes in realization.  _Oh..shit._

* * *

_The king begins his move, what will the consequences be?_

* * *


	3. The Strange Duo

 

* * *

**Inescapable Prison**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Strange Duo** _  
_

_I'm so pathetic…_

Haizaki, wearing his Teiko uniform in his usual style, leaned back on the wall. He was behind the school's building, somewhere near the fourth gym. It was one of his favorite places to hang out, only because the place was usually empty. Haizaki was smoking a cigarette, something he did when he was stressed out. He closed his eyes and sighed. Whispering something inaudibly, he ran a hand through his hair, messing it up even more.

He really fucking hated this—this feeling! What was wrong with him? He felt completely bothered over the fact that Nijimura was too busy to drag him back to practice. Hell! Too busy to even beat the shit out of him! Haizaki made a frustrated groan; he stared at the ground, scoffing at the ridiculousness of his thoughts. He felt utterly pathetic. He didn't even know why he was so worked up over Nijimura. Dammit! He wasn't some love-struck girl, definitely not.

He knew that no one truly cared for him. In fact, he was quite sure that everybody hated him. Everyone considered him as nothing more than a pest to society. He knew that he rubbed off the wrong way with everyone, but he couldn't really help it. It was just the way he was ever since…Ever since his father left.

He snorted in disgusted at the thought.  _He left? No…more like he abandoned us._

His father took everything before he abandoned them. That man left his mother with two sons to take care of, no food, and shelter. Haizaki remembered the days when he had to beg for money, to steal for food…he tried everything just to survive in the streets. He remembered the way his mother would smile that sad smile, tears falling down her face as she hugged him and his brother. She sobbingly praised them for what they did. He never felt so  _proud_.

His older brother was 16 years old when he juggled four part-time jobs that managed to get them a small apartment. It may not seem like it but he idolized his brother. Seeing his brother, even with the tough conditions that they were living by, go back to school and finish college at the top, then create a company and make it successful was truly admirable! With his brother's determination, he managed to give them a successful life.

He was happy, but not satisfied. They have wealth, but with the tremendous heartbreak that his father caused their mother, and with the conditions that they used to live in, their mother's mental health continued to deteriorate. They searched for many doctors, but without the will to live, they could do nothing except prescribe medications. Both he and his brother could only watch as she slowly wasted away inside her bedroom. That was when he realized that there was nothing he can do. He never felt so useless.

He was only good in fighting and stealing, a skill he learned from the lowest yet most exciting point of his life. Now that they have everything they need, what use was he for? He didn't know, and after months of searching he was a minute away from giving up. He met Nijimura in the nick of time. Nijimura... He finally found something he could be of use in…Basketball. He could steal and it would still be legal, and he could fight without truly causing anyone any harm, well—not too much harm. He thought he finally found a purpose, but clearly he was wrong. He really thought that everything would be great! Well, it  _was_  until a certain  _someone_  joined the club. He was being left behind again…no one understood him! No one, except for Nijimura and… _him_.

 _He_  was one of the only ones who truly understood him. Nijimura did too, but not to the same extent. It was weird, they have opposite personalities, yet they still understood each other…kind of. He still couldn't believe that he met a person like that guy during a break from Teiko's counseling sessions. It was meant for problem students like him so he didn't usually know why the hell a guy like  _him_  was even attending the program.

Haizaki bitterly smirked, dropping his burning cigarette down the ground before stomping on it. He reached in his pocket to take another one. He slipped it between his lips and was about to light it up when a hand suddenly flicked it a way. A pair of teal, blank eyes intensely stared at him.

"That's bad for your health, Haizaki-kun."

Haizaki, now with eyes wide from shock and a hand clutching his chest, stuttered out, "W-What the fuck?!" as he breathed heavily, trying to catch his breath.

"Haizaki-kun, please watch your language."

Recognizing the person in front of him, Haizaki's eye twitched. "Fuck you, Tetsuya! I do what I want!" Seriously, this guy almost gave him a heart attack!

Kuroko stared at Haizaki impassively, making Haizaki flinch. "Yeah…yeah…I get it. No more smoking." He slid his hands inside his pants' front pockets. "Tsk! How annoying…"

A comfortable silence descended upon the two. If one were to see them together, they would probably think that a grey-haired punk was bullying that poor boy, but since people rarely see Kuroko in a glance, they would just see some delinquent skipping class or something. Not many knew, in fact probably only one or two individuals know, that Haizaki and Kuroko had developed some sort of weird, what-the-fuck relationship that no one really understood.

Haizaki glanced at the quiet teen beside him. Kuroko Tetsuya, the only other person besides Nijimura who tried to understand him, and probably the only one who came close. Tsk! He must have looked really pathetic to him. How annoying! This was probably why his father even left him, because he was nothing but trash! Nijimura was leaving too…they always leave him…always. If Nijimura wasn't the captain, he probably wouldn't even care about him. Hell! He probably didn't care for him at all, and was probably just doing something a captain was forced to do by the coach to a troublesome player like him. Nijimura didn't care! He didn't care and yet…yet..

Unknown to Haizaki, Kuroko was silently observing him. Kuroko narrowed his eyes at how Haizaki unknowingly placed his hand on his chest and clutched the fabric of his uniform, a clear indication that he was thinking too hard and deeply about certain things. Kuroko mentally sighed at how troublesome that guy was. Kuroko closed his eyes as he remembered the day they became as somewhat-friends. The situation regarding their meeting was very irritating…

Teiko Middle School's counseling sessions were held on the third month of the school year. It was a rehabilitation program for troublesome students during the first two months. The sessions were held every year so that the school's reputation wouldn't be tarnished by undisciplined students. Although, rather than a counseling session, it was more of a scolding session. He couldn't believe at how ridiculous the situation was when he got sent there. Apparently, one teacher forgot to mark him as present for the entire two months. The teacher wouldn't hear any of his explanations and sent him to the discipline office.

During the first week of the sessions, he unexpectedly saw Haizaki. He recognized him as a first string member of the basketball club. He was surprise to see someone like him there; he thought that regulars were all well-behaved. Two weeks had passed, and he was getting by with the program, albeit with a grudge. He finally got to know Haizaki when he accidentally got locked in the bathroom with him and Nijimura. He was washing his hands when Haizaki angrily busted in followed by a fuming Nijimura.

Expectedly, the two didn't notice him since Nijimura locked the door and both he and Haizaki proceeded to shout at each other. He tried to speak out but they couldn't hear him. Nijimura was angry because Haizaki caused the club some problems by being in the program, since those who were included were not allowed to participate in extracurricular activities. The two continued to argue before Haizaki suddenly broke down. It was quiet after that with only the sound of Haizaki's sobs filling the room. It felt very awkward for him to see a tough guy like Haizaki break down, so he decided to leave and give them some privacy because it looked like the two had a something-something going on. He pushed the door as quietly as possibly, but fate wasn't on his side. It creaked loudly, announcing his presence and leading to an even more awkward situation.

Haizaki was actually about to knock him about, but Nijimura managed to hold him back. It was a good thing that Nijimura recognized him, though he wasn't sure whether to be happy about it or not since Nijimura only recognized him because of his awful stats. They managed to talk to each other about the problem, and all agreed to put the incident at the back of their minds. On the following weeks, he and Haizaki reached some sort of understanding. Although, they didn't exactly know how that happened. Well, they agreed that whatever happened in the sessions stayed there.

Kuroko opened his eyes and glanced at Haizaki. "Haizaki-kun."

Haizaki snapped out from his daze expression to look down at Kuroko, "What do you want?"

"It seems that Nijimura-taicho is now just Nijimura-senpai, huh…"Kuroko mused.

"So?" Haizaki questioned. "I don't really care. It's actually better for me! Now that he's not the captain, I'll be free to do whatever I want! He won't be able to drag me back to practice anymore."

Kuroko raised a brow at the defensive reply, "Really now? But, isn't that the only reason you even skip practice? To be noticed by Senpai?"

"WHAT!" Haizaki sputtered out with a red face. "Where the fuck did you even get that idea?!"

Kuroko shrugged. "Your actions scream 'Notice me, sempai!" he explained with a monotonous tone. " I simply thought that you were trying to act cute for Nijimura-senpai."

"...What?" Haizaki asked incredulously. He stared at Kuroko, mind completely shut down. What the hell did he just hear?

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Haizaki asked in a disbelieving tone. "Just—What—? Since when the hell are you so talkative, huh?" Haizaki yelled, completely annoyed with the teasing. He was answered with a mockingly blank face.

"Whatever…"Haizaki sighed, he won't even bother anymore. He leaned back against the wall, crossed his arms, and asked, "Why are you even doing here? Isn't practice over or something?"

"I'm waiting for Akashi-kun." Kuroko replied. "He's in a meeting with Nijimura-senpai and the coach."

"I see…" Haizaki absentmindedly nodded. "They're probably finalizing everything."

 _Akashi Seijuuro, a first year the same as me and our new captain…_  He anxiously thought. He tried to hide to hide it, how he was wary of him. During his time on the streets, he learned to trust his instincts because it saved him more than a couple of times. That was why he was nervous about Akashi, his instincts screamed at him to get the hell away from that guy. At first, he thought that it was only because he was the vice-captain who seems to know everything, but…something tells him that it was more than that. There was something  _wrong_  about that guy, he just didn't know  _what_. He didn't even know what Tetsuya saw in him, but…something was just  _wrong_ …

"Hey, Tetsuya…" Haizaki started carefully.

Kuroko, who was busy reading Akashi's latest text message, looked up from his phone. "Yes, Haizaki-kun?"

"There's something I want to ask you about…"

* * *

"Are we all clear on the matter?" The coach asked. He was sitting on his chair behind his desk. He stared at the two standing in front of him with narrowed eyes.

"Yes, sir." Nijimura and Akashi simultaneously replied.

The coach nodded, "Well then, both of you are dismissed."

The two bowed before quietly leaving. Nijimura sighed in relief as he closed the door. It was finally over. He thought the meeting wouldl be going on forever. Glancing at his side, he noticed that Akashi was typing a message on his phone. He raised a brow. Akashi seemed oddly impatient. He slowly walked towards the red-haired teen.

Akashi was entirely focused on his phone, he was about to press send when a hand suddenly snatched his phone away. Akashi quickly turned around and saw Nijimura reading his message. He could feel his irritation slowly building up inside him. "Nijimura-san, I'd appreciate it if you return my phone to me."

"So...Kuroko, huh." Nijimura stared at Akashi with amused eyes and a wide, teasing smirk on his face.

Akashi stiffened. "And?" he stared straight at Nijimura's eyes, daring him to say something even remotely derogatory about his relationship with Tetsuya. "Do you have a problem with that?"

Chuckling softly, Nijimura threw the phone back to Akashi, "None whatsoever. Just be careful with your relationship. Things would get out of hand and we don't want that, now do we?"

Akashi caught the phone, checking if the message was still there before pressing send. "Of course not." He smirked at Nijimura, who let out an amused sound.

The two then walked through the halls, heading towards the stairs. They were quietly conversing with each other when Akashi abruptly stopped. Nijimura turned around when he noticed that Akashi wasn't beside him anymore. He saw Akashi staring out the window with an indescribable expression. He furrowed his brows before asking, "Akashi, what is it?"

There was a short pause before Akashi slowly turned his head to Nijimura, "Nothing…Nijimura-san." He put on a small smile, "I just remembered that I have to get rid of some trash."

Nijimura narrowed his eyes at Akashi's response. For a second there, he thought that Akashi's eyes flashed or something…He blinked before pinching the bridge of his nose. The stress must be getting to him.

"Well, you can take care of it later." Nijimura walked away. He glanced back when he noticed that Akashi didn't move from his spot. "Hey, Akashi—"

"Nijimura-san." Akashi interjected. He stared at Nijmura as he said, "Tetsuya sent me a message…" he showed his phone, and with an upturn of his lips, he said, "I just have to take care of this."

Nijmura blinked owlishly before he raised a brow. "Umm…very well. Do whatever you want." He shrugged and turned to walk away but not before sending Akashi a suspicious glance. That was very weird. Shaking his head, he proceeded to his destination.  _The stress is definitely getting to him._

Nijimura turned to a hallway. "Tetsuya, huh..." he mused loudly. "So, they call each other with their first name... Brats acting so intimately at their age." He shook his head in amusement.

Akashi watched impassively as his former captain disappeared down the hallway. He glanced back at the window before quietly moving away from it. He walked through the hall where his upperclassman went through. He looked at his phone, typing a message. He and Kuroko were to meet at the front gate and go home together. He would be staying at his house since his father left for a business trip in America and would not be coming back for a month. As he walked through the empty halls, he smiled at the thought of indulging himself in his favorite pastime, ravishing  _his_  beloved  _Tetsuya_ …

_Tetsuya is someone truly precious to him, that's why…_

A deadly frown replaced the smile on his face as images of Haizaki and Kuroko together flashed in his mind. He slowed down his pace before coming into a complete stop. Tilting his head, red bangs overshadowed his eyes, and slowly…a dark and cold smile formed on his lips. ... _He'll get rid of those who get in his way…_

_Permanently…_

* * *

_The strange duo caught the king's eyes…and he's not pleased._

* * *


	4. The Consequence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel so silly. I didn't notice that I got the title wrong. I already fixed it.

* * *

**Inescapable Prison**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Consequence**

"Akashi-kun, the food smells delicious." Kuroko commented with a smile. He was sitting on the floor in Akashi's living room, leaning back on the sofa behind him. They decided to have dinner in the living room because Akashi's dining room was much too large for them. The lights were dimmed, and the burning fireplace and candles illuminated the room, giving it a more relaxed and romantic ambiance.

"I'm glad you think so." Akashi smiled, placing a bowl of tofu soup on the coffee table in front of him. He gracefully sat down next to him, and wrapped an arm on his shoulders.

"There's only one plate." Kuroko pointed out. "Aren't you going to eat too?"

Akashi shook his head no. "I'm full, besides I want you to try my cooking." Akashi held a spoon near Kuroko's mouth. "Also, I want to know what you think of my favorite food."

"Then, don't mind if I do." Kuroko said with a hint of blush on his cheeks. He opened his mouth and drank the soup. "It tastes delicious!" He complimented, inwardly surprised. He never knew Akashi could cook this well. Akashi merely accepted the compliment with a smile and said nothing, lifting another spoonful to his mouth.

Kuroko felt a little embarrassed, yet extremely elated. They finally had time for each other after so long, not only that, but his lover was feeding him. It was a very romantic action, and he was secretly a hopeless romantic. Life for him couldn't be more perfect. He was inwardly glad that Akashi was there to distract him, his talk with Haizaki made him feel a little upset and guilty. Being pampered by his lover took the stress away. In fact, he felt really light and relaxed. He didn't really know why his lover was pampering him but he was not complaining. He felt incredibly lucky to find someone like him...Akashi...

...is truly...

...perfect...

"Are you alright, Kuroko?" Akashi glanced at him.

"It's nothing…" Kuroko whispered. His eyelids drooped and he was feeling a little drowsy. "I just feel really…really…"

Akashi watched as Kuroko slumped against him, his head on his shoulder. He stared for a while before he placed the spoon he had been holding on the table.  _Hmm... It affected him faster than I thought it would._ He thought with mild interest. He glanced at the clock on top of the fireplace; it was already seven o'clock in the evening. He lifted his lover up and carried him bridal style all the way to his room, his steps slow, calm, and precise. He opened the door with little difficulty, leaving it open as he approached the bed. He laid down his lover on it and quietly stared at him, observing him for any signs of waking up. He smiled, bending down to place a chaste kiss on his lover's soft lips.

Akashi moved by the window, gazing at the moon with calculating eyes. He took out his phone from his pocket when he felt it vibrate, notifying him of a message. He quickly read it before putting the phone back in his pocket. He walked to the door, paused by the entrance, and grabbed the doorknob. He glanced back on the sleeping figure on his bed.

"Sleep well, Tetsuya." A wide, wicked smile adorned his face as he closed the door.

* * *

Kuroko stopped in front of the entrance of the locker room panting, he was late. It seemed that he fell asleep early, yesterday. He must have been really tired if he had suddenly fallen asleep while eating. He pushed the door open. He was sure that his teammates were already inside. He entered the room fully expecting noise; imagine his surprise when all that greeted him was silence. His eyes immediately zeroed on the regulars surrounding Kise. This piqued his curiosity.

"Good morning, everyone." Kuroko politely interrupted. The four quickly turned around rapidly turned around, obviously shocked at his sudden appearance. No matter how many times this happened, they could never seem to get used to it.

"Tetsu!" Aomine exclaimed with eyes wide. He calmed himself down before asking, "Did you hear about it?"

"Hear about what, exactly?" Kuroko blinked. He had completely no idea about what they were talking about.

"Haizaki left the team." Midorima said stiffly.

"What?" Kuroko's eyes widened. He felt a pang of guilt slowly build up inside of him.

"Well, it looks like it. " Kise said, his face crunched up in confusion. "All they told me was that I could use Haizaki's locker from now on." He shrugged. "I saw him heading towards the incinerator with his shoes."

Murasakibara watched everyone's interactions in silence, his mouth stuffed with chips. He looked like he was bored with the conversation, inwardly though, he was also curious about what was happening, so he remained silent and continued to munch on his chips.

"…I see." Kuroko said after a few moments of silence, a look of concentration on his face. He turned around and ran out the door screaming, "I'll be back!" He needed to find out what caused this. He hoped that Haizaki would still be there.

"Eh? Wait—Tetsu! Practice already started!" Aomine yelled after him, but Kuroko was already gone. He scratched the back of his head. "Huh…"

"What was that about?" Kise asked, totally confused at his mentor's actions.

Aomine rolled his eyes. How the hell would he know! "Shut up Kise! You're annoying!"

"Mou~ Why are you always so mean to me~?" Kise whined, crocodile tears fell from his eyes.

Murasakibara decided that this was a good time to speak. "It's because Ki-chin is annoying." He said matter-of-factly.

"Hey!" Kise yelled indignantly before pouting. "I am not!"

"Yes, you are." Murasakibara replied childishly.

"No, I'm not!" Kise said with a glare.

"Yes, you are." Murasakibara mockingly stuck out a tongue, making Kise retort even more continued to squabble, screaming 'yes' and 'no', while Aomine just laughed at their exchange., completely amused with the entertainment.

Midorima, on the other hand, stayed silent and ignored the chaos around him. He stared at the door, contemplating. He told everyone he didn't know why Haizaki quit, and it was true to some extent. He really didn't know anything, but he had an inkling that Akashi had something to do with it. He shivered as he recalled their Akashi's words.

" _We have no more use for him."_

Akashi must have done or said something to Haizaki. To make a stubborn and prideful person like him submit to someone's orders took a lot of effort, and there was no guarantee that he would even follow it. Even Nijimura had to beat him up just so he would behave. He wished that he knew what was going on with their red-haired captain.

* * *

"Haizaki-kun!"

Haizaki turned around at the sound of his name and asked who was there. "Oh, Tetsuya…" was his response when he saw him.

"I heard that you left the basketball team. Is that true?" Kuroko asked, staring straight at Haizaki's eyes.

Haizaki faced the stare head on. "Yeah, it's true." He replied nonchalantly. "Why did you even come here? It's not like we're friends or anything." Haizaki stared at him with amused eyes, but Kuroko could detect some bitterness in his tone, and he felt guilty about it.

"That's not the problem." Kuroko replied stiffly. "It's obvious that you have impressive talent, so why—"

"I'm tired of playing basketball."

 _What?_ Kuroko froze with eyes wide with shock. He never expected Haizaki to say that especially with a cold, uncaring voice.

"All you do is get tired, swell, and smell bad." Haizaki drawled. "Why the hell do I want to continue doing that?"

Kuroko stared, unable to respond as Haizaki continued. "Besides, I'm not really needed and you guys already have someone to replace me."

"Is it really what you think, Haizaki-kun?" Kuroko's lips pressed into a thin line. He doubted that Haizaki was telling the truth.

"You really are an idiot, aren't you?" Haizaki sneered. "You honestly thought that I  _cared_  about basketball?"

"Yes, I do."

Haizaki's mocking smile dropped, a frown replacing it. He stared at him, Kuroko said those words with conviction, like he didn't even  _believe_ him. There was a sudden pause, and Kuroko thought that Haizaki was finally seeing reason and will drop the facade, but then, Haizaki let out a laugh. He laughed like he heard the funniest and most hysterical joke in the world. Kuroko wavered, could it be that he was wrong?

Haizaki stopped all laughter and stared at Kuroko with cold, mocking eyes. "Well, you're wrong."

He turned around and tossed his basketball in the incinerator. "You don't think that I'm really a good guy or something like that, right? There aren't only good guys in the world."

Haizaki's eyes darkened as he watched his shoes slowly burned, and in a quiet, chilling voice, he told the teal-haired ten, "True bad guys and those who scare you…" Images of cold eyes flashed in his mind. "…also exist."

Kuroko's eyes widened…

" _Hey, Tetsuya…There's something I want to ask you about."_

" _What is it?" Kuroko straightened up; it was rare for him to hear such serious tone from Haizaki._

" _Have you…" Haizaki trailed off, looking at his side. He didn't really know how to ask._

" _Yes?" Kuroko raised a brow._

" _Akashi, do you—" A short pause. "—Do you think that there's something…wrong with him?"_

_Kuroko furrowed his brows. "What do you mean?" He didn't like where Haizaki was going._

_Haizaki made a frustrated groan as he ran a hand through his hair. "I meant that there's something wrong with him!" he yelled out. "He's hiding something!"_

" _What are you trying to say?" Kuroko asked in a voice colder than ice. He was no stranger to rumors that circulated around his lover. People said terrible things about him, but everyone knew that they were all lies formed by envious individuals, that didn't stop the people from gossiping about him, though. He didn't think that Haizaki would believe those rumors considering that he too had been misunderstood._

 _Haizaki knew that he was treading in dangerous grounds, but as much as he didn't want to admit it, he actually cared for Tetsuya. He knew that Akashi and Tetsuya had something going on. It was obvious to those who knew even one of them. Their relationship wasn't any of his business, but he could_ feel _something stirring in the air. It was a foreboding that continued to send him chills up and down his spine._

" _Listen, Tetsuya." Haizaki tried to reason. "Something is not right. I don't know how to explain it, but Akashi is dangerous! He's...He's hiding something!"_

" _There is nothing wrong with him." Kuroko said, his lips pressed in a thin line. "You don't even know—"_

" _And you do?" Haizaki cut in. "You've known for just about a year. You rarely spend time together outside school. In fact, I bet that you only fuck each other whenever one of you visits the other's house!"_

_Kuroko flushed. He opened his mouth to deny it when Haizaki cut him off._

" _Tetsuya," Haizaki started. He stared at him with the most serious look he could muster. He had to warn Tetsuya before something happens. "Don't put your guard down. He's— I don't think that you should let love blind you. I don't really know what he's like, and I'm sure that what you said before was true. That he can be nice and shit, but fuck! Don't follow him blindly! There is something seriously wrong with that guy."_

" _So…you don't want me to trust Akashi-kun, someone who cares for me, someone who took the time to train me when I was nothing but a burden, someone who gave his heart to me, but you want me to trust you? Your words?" Kuroko stared at Haizaki with disbelief in his eyes, He couldn't believe that Haizaki would say something like that. Akashi was the most trustworthy person he ever had the chance to meet. He gave him an opportunity. He loved him! Him! He felt anger slowly fill him up. He felt betrayed that Haizaki would say such things. He didn't want him to trust his lover, but he wanted him to trust his words?_

" _No." Kuroko said, his voice quivering with suppressed anger. "Why should I trust you when you don't even know him? In fact, why should I trust you when compared to him, you are nothing. You're nothing and that's why everyone left you."_

_Haizaki's eyes widened. Kuroko gasped. "Wait—that's not what—" he tried to explain._

" _No, don't." Haizaki stopped him, his face showed no emotion. "You made yourself perfectly clear." He felt betrayed. Here he was, warning him because he was worried. It seemed that he was wrong about what Tetsuya thought about him. "I can never compete with Akashi. No one can, especially someone as worthless as me. Now then, this worthless piece of crap will now leave you to your_ beloved _Akashi."_

_Haizaki turned around to leave, he was too hurt to stay. Kuroko was about to stop him when Haizaki froze in his step, not even facing him, he spoke, "Oh yeah, since you obviously think that my warning isn't even worth hearing much less heeded, don't come crying to me when you realize that I'm right." Haizaki left._

Kuroko never felt so ashamed back then. He knew that Haizaki had abandonment issues and was insecure about his relationships. This was why he built a wall between himself and others. The only one who had managed to overcome that wall was probably Nijimura and himself. At least, that was what he used to think. Recent events show that he didn't know Haizaki as much as he thought he did, but that didn't mean that he didn't know a _part_  of him.

"Don't you dare feel sorry for me." Haizaki turned to face Kuroko, a mocking smile on his face. "Who knows?" he shrugged. "Maybe the one who stay will suffer a worse destiny than mine." He dropped his smile, "Goodbye, Tetsuya."

It took a while for Kuroko to comprehend Haizaki's last words. When he did, he closed his eyes. It seemed that Haizaki had made his choice and there was nothing more he could do to persuade him. He stared up at Haizaki, looking him in the eyes, and nodded. "Goodbye, Haizaki-kun."

Kuroko turned away and left as fast as he could. He accepted that Haizaki had quit the team, but that didn't mean that he accepted his reason. He knew Haizaki enough to know that basketball was important to him, especially if you included a certain black-haired upperclassman who beat people into submission, literally He needed to get away for a while, he needed to  _think_. He didn't feel like going to practice or attend class. Kuroko quickened his pace into a run.

Haizaki watched Kuroko run away. He stared at the disappearing form, an unreadable expression on his face. He said that they were not friends, he said that he didn't care, he said such cruel words, but deep inside he knew that his act fooled no one. He felt terrified, not for himself, but rather for the person who treated him with respect. He wished that he could do something, but…He closed his eyes as shivers ran up and down his spine. He just couldn't forget those cold, unfeeling eyes. Its chilling gaze paralyzed him and he could feel it piercing through his very soul, filling him with unimaginable fear.

His hands balled into fists, shaking with frustration. He felt helpless and pathetic!  _Damn that guy!_

* * *

"So it's true huh...Haizaki really quit." Aomine mused. "Then, we can't do anything about it anymore."

"Eh? Aominecchi, isn't that a bit cold?" Kise asked as he arched a brow.

"I don't think so." Aomine shrugged. "We can't do anything about it, even if we run after him." He ran ahead to finish his lap, leaving behind Kise, Murasakibara, and Midorima.

"Really?" Kise asked. He and Haizaki were not particularly close, in fact, they quite dislike each other, but even he thought that shrugging him off was a little bit cruel.

"Haizaki is really prideful." Midorima explained. "Going after him would have the opposite effect."

"Besides, Ki-chin…" Murasakibara interjected. "Quitting the club was his own choice."

Nijimura, who was secretly listening to the conversation, decided that he had enough of the gossiping. He stalked towards the trio, making them quiet down. "Since you're new here, Kise, let's get something straight." He said with a mockingly flat tone. "We're not here to get along with each other. We may all be teammates but we're also rivals. We have other things to do than to worry about other people's problems." He glared at them. "Instead of talking, run!" he yelled. Although he wasn't their captain anymore, it didn't mean that he would let them slack off.

Kise pouted before complying with the order. They were all so mean to him! He was followed by Murasakibara. What they were talking about didn't really matter to the purple-haired teen. If Haizaki wanted to quit, then it was a good thing. It meant that he was weak, and they didn't need weak people in the team.

"And you?" Nijimura asked with an arched brow, referring to Midorima who continued to stand idly.

"I already finished my laps." Midorima simply replied.

Nijimura stared at him for a moment before nodding. He went back on the bench to grab his water bottle. These brats were pissing him off! Honestly, there were more important things to worry about than a person who quit. He drank from the bottle.  _Besides…_  he thought to himself.  _The only one who should really worry is me…God knows what the fuck that brat was thinking! Damn him! He has the nerve to quit while the next tournament is near. I'll definitely beat him up!_  He furiously thought as he growled to himself.

Midorima watched as his former captain repeatedly kick the bench while other people stared at him.  _Oh, how the mighty has fallen._ He shook his head.

"Midorima," Akashi called out. "Have you seen Kuroko?"

Midorima turned around and blinked. Now that he mentioned it, Kuroko was still missing. Seeing that his captain's patience was running thin, he quickly replied, "He left earlier when he heard that Haizaki quit."

Midorima's was taken aback at the dark look that settled on Akashi's face. The rapid change of the atmosphere chilled him to the bone making him shudder. He could see Akashi's eyes narrow and turn his gaze into something more calculating.

"I see…" Akashi replied before leaving.

Midorima shivered as image of their last conversation filled his mind. It was hard to pretend that he knew nothing, but there's nothing he could do. He knew danger when he saw it, and Akashi's definitely one of them. Midorima closed his eyes and sighed. At this rate, he'd die early from stress.

* * *

Kuroko stared at his phone, a wistful smile on his face as he replied. He was sitting on a swing in an empty playground. He'd been here for hours already and it was already dark. He wondered if the others searched for him, he  _did_  say that he would be back, but Haizaki made him feel dejected. Haizaki vaguely implied that Akashi was the cause. He just didn't know what to think anymore.

He pushed himself off the ground, slowly swinging himself back and forth. His phone vibrated in his hand, notifying him of a reply. He opened the message, but almost dropped his phone when a pair of arms wrapped itself around him. He gasped, and was about to struggle when he heard a familiar chuckle. He looked up to find Akashi with a playful smile on his face.

"Did I surprise you?" Akashi teased making Kuroko glare at him.

"It's not funny, Akashi-kun." Kuroko huffed before leaning against his lover, his warmth was comforting. Akashi hummed, nuzzling Kuroko's hair, making Kuroko lean more to him. Akashi leaned in and kissed Kuroko on his cheek when he caught a glimpse of his message. He frowned as he read a part of it.

'— _rry! It'll be fine. I'll be there if you need me! :D'_

His eyes narrowed as he asked who that message was from. "Hmm…this?" Kuroko blinked, gesturing at his phone, completely oblivious to his lover's ire. "It's from my childhood friend."

"Really now…" Kuroko winced as Akashi tightened his hold.

"Yes…" Kuroko warily replied. "Is there something wrong, Akashi-kun?" Akashi said nothing and Kuroko was beginning to worry that he said something wrong. "Akashi-kun?"

Akashi sighed, "It's nothing, Kuroko. I'm just a little tired." He loosened his hold. He nuzzled his lover's neck before placing butterfly kisses, making Kuroko squirm around his hold.

"S-Stop that, Akashi-kun." Kuroko stammered as his face turned red from embarrassment.

"Why?" Akashi teased, sucking on a sweet spot on Kuroko's neck. "Clearly, you're enjoying it." He slowly slid his hands down to Kuroko's waistband, slipping under it to cup the teal-haired teen's arousal which he proceeded to rub, eliciting a gasp from him.

"Because…" Kuroko moaned out before biting his lip. "We—we're outside and…not to mention, we're in a playground…" he trailed off as he tried to hold off his moans. Akashi softly chuckled at this as he continued to do his ministrations.

"Akashi-kun!" Kuroko complained, struggling against Akashi's hold, he was in no mood to do this. "Stop it!" he snapped. He pushed hard against Akashi, freeing him from his grasp as he stood up from the swing.

Akashi's eyes widened as he landed on the ground, surprised at the force his lover exerted. There was silence as the couple stared at each other with shock. Akashi snapped out of the stupor first, pushing himself off the ground, followed by Kuroko who tried to help him out.

"I'm sorry." Kuroko hurriedly apologized, grabbing Akashi's hand to help him up. Akashi offered him a small smile.

"No, it's fine." Akashi replied shortly. "It seems that I went too far."

"It's not that Akashi-kun!" Kuroko tried to explain, but Akashi raised a hand signaling him to stop. Kuroko bit his lip, slightly bowed his head, and looked at his shoes. He fidgeted, he obviously hurt Akashi's feelings, but he was just in no mood for it. Just remembering his conversation with Haizaki was making him feel guilty since it made him doubt his lover. He raised his gaze to look at his Akashi, who was brushing the dirt off his uniform, when he noticed a small, red stain on Akashi's blazer. "Akashi-kun, what's that?" he pointed to his collar.

Akashi looked up at Kuroko's question before glancing down to where the finger was pointed. He briefly glared at the spot before shrugging it off. "It's nothing, Kuroko. I bumped into someone who was bleeding and a drop must have accidentally gotten on my clothes."

"Is he okay?"

"It's nothing to worry about." He reassured his lover with a smile. Kuroko didn't need to worry over someone who wasn't worth his time.

Kuroko nodded in agreement, but inside, he was having doubts. Akashi would never be so clumsy as to bump into someone. He really had to talk to him, the sooner the better. He opened his mouth to say something when Akashi interrupted him.

"You pushed me." Akashi stated, bringing back the issue at hand. "You never do that even when you're not in the mood." He observed his lover for a while, waiting for a response. Kuroko was silent. Akashi raised an eyebrow. "Well?"

"Akashi-kun…" Kuroko nervously trailed off, he tried to grasp the words out. How was he going to confront his lover about his talk with Haizaki? And that a part of him believed that it was true? He opened his mouth to speak again.

"Stop right there, Tetsuya." Akashi ordered after a few seconds of observance. "It's clear that you have something you want to discuss with me." he said. It was rare for him to see his lover nervous and out of words. If it was something ordinary, his lover would just bluntly say what he wanted. Clearly, what Kuroko wanted to ask was about something serious. He will give him time to sort out his thoughts. "Why don't we go home and talk in private." He suggested, offering up a hand. Whatever it was Kuroko wanted to ask, he would be prepared for it.

Kuroko nodded, inwardly relief. He took the offered hand and the two walked silently back to Akashi's house. Kuroko knew that he had angered his lover; he had to get things straight quickly.

* * *

_The consequence that no one foresaw..._

* * *


	5. The First Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akashi and Kuroko's thoughts...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone~ I finally got the fifth chapter out!
> 
> I apologize for the delay...It's been... how many months now? It's because my laptop crashed and I had to wait till I got a new one and etc etc... It was terrible because I was writing two chapters at once and they were both deleted. 
> 
> Anyway, finally got this one up! Here it is~

* * *

**Inescapable Prison**

* * *

**Chapter 5: The First Confrontation**

Akashi tightened his grip around Kuroko's wrist as he dragged him through the streets, ignoring the stares of curious onlookers. He was too angry to consider the fact that he was probably hurting his lover. He knew that he was probably overreacting. It was just a push, after all, just one measly push done out of surprise. It wasn't like he didn't deserve it either. He knew that his lover didn't like public displays of affection. They were trying to be cautious, after all. Any mistake and people could find out, and not one of them wanted to end what they have.

Still, Akashi couldn't help it. It had been so long since the two of them spent any time together. They were both busy with their classes and extracurricular activities. And when they finally planned a night out, instead of waiting at the school entrance like his lover said, he found him hanging out with  _him_  of all people. Of course, there must be some reasonable explanation for this. He trusted his lover not to cheat on him. He knew that his lover loved him, so there was no reason why Kuroko would keep the fact that he and Haizaki were close, right?

Akashi shook his head at the direction of his thoughts. There was no need to make false assumptions like that. He and Kuroko had been together for two years now; this was merely a minor setback in their relationship. All relationships have them so there was no need to act irrational. Kuroko wanted to talk to him about something and he would listen to it. After all, without communication, their relationship would surely fail but, if his assumptions were right, then…

Akashi's grip on Kuroko loosened as he stopped in his tracks. Kuroko, who was lost in his thoughts, bumped on the redhead's back. He blinked, wondering why the redhead suddenly stopped. "Akashi-kun?"

Akashi tilted his head a bit to glance behind him. His worries were temporarily put to ease when he saw the worried look his teal-haired lover gave him. He was being irrational. He straightened up and softly sighed at the thought. He slid down his hand from Kuroko's wrist and gently held his hand. There was no use in accusing his lover with false assumptions.

"Let's go, Kuroko…" he murmured, gently pulling the shorter teen's hand as they walked in a much calmer pace than before.

Throughout their relationship, there was never a time when Kuroko did anything to make him doubt him. There was no reason to start now. He was positive that he would get his answers later. And if things went down the wrong path, well,  _he_  could always take care of it.

Kuroko furrowed his brows at his lover's sudden behavior, but shrugged it off considering that Akashi was probably thinking about the early incident, too. He bet that Akashi was also worried. After all, he had never done something as uncharacteristic as that, no matter how much he hated the situation. It seemed that the talk with Haizaki bothered him more than he thought, and it was showing. Somehow, he knew that Akashi suspected something, which was why he was planning to talk to him in the first place.

He really wanted to blame Haizaki for putting him into this situation, but he knew he brought this onto himself. Although, Haizaki did contribute to his uneasiness— No…more like he brought up this uneasiness. Nonetheless, he would confront Akashi about this. It had been a long time since they had been able to talk seriously about their relationship. It was quite obvious that their busy schedules were taking a toll on them. Still…he couldn't help but worry about what Haizaki said.

_Akashi is dangerous!_

Kuroko's eyes widened as his heart began to beat rapidly. For some reason, that thought kept leaving him this foreboding feeling and he wasn't sure how he should react to it. It was scaring him. He knew that, yes, Akashi could be dangerous. He was an heir, after all, a very powerful man— No— teen, who knew what he could do? Still, he shouldn't be afraid of him. They've been together for almost two years; he'd like to believe that he knew Akashi well enough to know that he would never hurt him or anybody.

Akashi always resolved fights and other problems calmly and diplomatically. He also allowed compromises so that both parties would be satisfied. He wasn't a violent person, never once did he do anything remotely so. Of course, he knew that Akashi was also human…and was bound to be angry at what he was going to say later. Of course he would, if he was going to say that Haizaki said something and he felt bothered by it. It only meant that he believed what Haizaki said.

Kuroko sighed. Confronting Akashi couldn't be helped since he was sure that hiding his talk with Haizaki would surely anger him even more if he found out. Nonetheless, it didn't mean that talking would make things easier. He could only hope that things would go well. Doubts were the ones that destroyed relationships, after all.

Kuroko remained quiet as he followed Akashi back to his place. By the time they arrived at the Akashi's Tokyo estate, it was already dark, clouds already began to gather, and soft thundering sounds could already be heard, signaling an oncoming storm. The weather didn't really help calm Kuroko's nerves.

They passed by the huge, spouting fountain in front of the mansion, navigating around it to reach the mansion's entrance. As they reached the front door, it automatically opened and a butler greeted them with a bow. He, along with rest of the miracles, had been to this place before and almost the entire staff knew about him. Nodding to the older man as he passed by him, he swiftly went up the staircase, fully knowing that his lover was only a few steps behind.

Kuroko quickly entered Akashi's room. The peculiar thing in the Akashi's mansion was that Akashi and his father's rooms have a smaller version of a living room complete with a fireplace in it. When he asked Akashi about this, his only reply was that it was for comfort. He just decided to shrug and accepted the answer. It wasn't really safe to know what's going on an Akashi's mind.

Kuroko passed by the black sofa, remembering the romantic dinner they had just yesterday which he unfortunately fell asleep on. He frowned at the thought before shrugging and passing through the bedroom door, fully knowing that Akashi was just a few steps behind him.

Once he stepped into Akashi's bedroom, he quickly strode towards the large window with red, velvet curtains hanging beautifully at each side. He closed his eyes and inhaled, exhaling as he turned around to the figure standing straight in front of the closed door.

"Akashi-kun…"

Akashi stared at him, his expression betraying nothing as he crossed his arms. In the back of his mind, Kuroko wondered how a sudden push resulted into a situation like this. It was laughable how they were overreacting and completely complicating a simple matter. But, he guessed, that a tension between them both began to build up ever since the day he became the captain.

Kuroko breathed in, "I'm sorry." He said.

Akashi blinked as he straightened up. "Why are you apologizing?" he asked with slightly furrowed brows. He expected Kuroko to begin with something, but he didn't expect for it to be an apology.

Kuroko bit his lip, wondering how he would explain this. "It's because of how I reacted." He began, trying to sort his thoughts out. "It was completely rude of me to suddenly push you away—"

"Which, "Akashi interrupted. "…was acceptable enough given the situation." He leaned back against the door. "Truthfully, I don't really see the reason why we needed to have this talk. I may have overreacted and for that, I apologize. But, when I looked at your face earlier, you were completely bothered by something."

"Akashi-kun…" Kuroko stared at Akashi in surprise before he remembered the problem. "You're correct." he sighed.

"Oh?" Akashi leaned back against the door with a tilt of his head. "Why is that so, Kuroko?" he asked, eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"It's—that is—"Kuroko inhaled before voicing his thoughts. "Haizaki-kun told me something."

"Haizaki?" Akashi questioned, his face impassive to what was said, yet the fingernails digging in his arms said otherwise about his feelings.

Akashi knew that it involved Haizaki, but unlike what everyone thought, he was not omniscient. It never bothered him before, because one way or another he would find out about the things that went around him, whether they were new things or not. This never bothered him before, not knowing  _some_  things, that is, but, he was vexed that he didn't find out until the other day that Kuroko and Haizaki have some sort of relationship.

"Yes…"Kuroko replied with a hint of wariness.

Akashi silently nodded, urging him to continue.

"A few days ago, Haizaki-kun and I met while I was waiting for you to finish your meeting. We got into a conversation and he…" he paused. "…He told me something about you." He bit his lip, silently cursing himself for stalling.

"Yes, you said that earlier." Akashi responded with a curt tone. "However, I'm curious. I never knew that you and Haizaki were… _close_." He said the last word with hidden disgust.

Kuroko blinked, "I guess it didn't come up."

"I see…"

Seeing Akashi's response, Kuroko felt the need to explain. "Haizaki-kun and I got acquainted at the counselling sessions. We accidentally bumped into each other and I recognized him as a member of the basketball club."

Kuroko felt guilty not telling everything to the red-head, but he felt that it was none of his business lover or not. What happened was confidential between him and Haizaki. He would be betraying his trust of he told the entirety of the situation to Akashi.

Akashi stared Kuroko. It wasn't like he didn't believe him, more like he had a feeling that his lover didn't say the entire truth. Nonetheless, he accepted the explanation with a nod. "And?" he decided to return to the matter at hand.

"What did he say about me?" Akashi asked, "What he said is the entire reason why we're even having this conversation, isn't it?"

Kuroko fiddled with the red curtains that were hanging by the window as he glanced outside, noting the dark clouds and the rumbling sounds that came from it. He bit his lip. Akashi definitely hit the target with that one. He turned around; he was ready to ask if he had any involvement with Haizaki's abrupt resignation, if he was really dangerous as Haizaki had said, and if he could even be trusted. He was prepared and yet, when he turned around…

"Kuroko?" Akashi asked.

"Akashi-kun…Haizaki-kun said," he paused, staring straight at the redhead's eyes.

… _That you were dangerous…_

He felt himself tremble with nervousness as he blurted the words out.

"… T-That… That I'm a b-burden to you. T-That I'm just a dead weight that you're forced to carry, that I'm not worthy to be by your side, that I'm… nothing to you..." His words ended with a whisper, his hands trembling with what he'd just done.

Both their eyes widened with surprise yet with different reasons. As soon as Kuroko blurted those words out, teardrops fell from his eyes. Akashi immediately straightened up, caught off guard by Kuroko's words and his tears.

Silence seemed to overcome them as Akashi continued to stare at Kuroko, who was staring at the floor in what seems like shock. Not one of them noticed the flash of lightning followed by a downpour of rain. Akashi was the first one to gather his bearings and walked towards Kuroko, steps quickening before fully stopping in front of the teen. He stared at the shorter teen with unreadable eyes. After a moment, his gaze softened as he slowly wrapped his arms around the other teen, eyes closing as he inhaled his lover's scent.

Akashi was stunned. He had never seen Kuroko cry before. He felt incredibly guilty; to think that he was silently accusing his lover of cheating, to think that he doubted his faith in him. He was pressuring him; he knew that Kuroko felt insecure beside him. His lover always felt that he was insignificant to him and he always made sure to tell and show him that he wasn't. Now that he was busy with other things, their time with each other lessening, had he been so busy to neglect his lover that their time spent apart made him believe Haizaki's words? He felt heartbroken at the thought that he unconsciously hurt the one he loved. He continued to hold Kuroko in his arms, letting him sob against his neck. He could feel his collar dampen with tears.

Akashi grabbed Kuroko's chin and tilted him up so he could stare at his eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't know…"

"N-No…I'm sorry..I—"… _I lied…_

Kuroko averted his gaze to the ground, trying to escape from those worried ruby eyes. Akashi furrowed his brows and tilted the other's head again. "Don't."

"Don't apologize, Kuroko. I didn't know that you were feeling this away. Don't cry." He ordered softly before pressing his lips onto the other's forehead. "Listen to me, Kuroko. You are not a burden, you're not a dead weight, and you, most certainly, are more than worthy to be by my side. Also, how could you be nothing to me when you are my world? Haven't I told you that many times before? "Akashi gazed into Kuroko's eyes, his hands cradling the other teen's head, a soft, sweet smile on his face. He leaned in and softly kissed away Kuroko's tears. "Should I…remind you?"

Unknown to Akashi, Kuroko was crying for a different reason.

Kuroko closed his eyes and nodded as he felt Akashi place butterfly kisses all over his face, comforting him in his own way. Akashi's actions were sweet – he felt loved, he felt special, but…he also felt guilty. He was ready to tell Akashi about what Haizaki had said, yet when he turned around and so those crimson eyes looking at him with so much worry. Akashi's honest feelings about the matter; he was worried, worried about their relationship, and him. How could he tell him that he thought that he was dangerous? That he believed Haizaki's words?

Kuroko raised his arms and wrapped it around Akashi's neck, burying his face in it as Akashi returned the gesturing by hugging him by his waist. There was a reason why Kuroko didn't tell the other teen the truth. If there was one thing that Akashi truly hated, it was doubt. To Akashi, it was connected with trust—and when there was trust, betrayal wasn't that far behind. In the business world, betrayal was rampant and that was the world where Akashi lived in. He didn't tell him the truth because he didn't want his lover to be hurt, but wasn't lying the same thing?

"Kuroko," Akashi softly called out, snapping said teen from his thoughts. "Don't forget that I love you and that I'll always will." He ordered, his voice determined, implying that he would not allow Kuroko to forget.

Kuroko closed his eyes as he breathed in. He felt a warm feeling envelop him. He had made up his mind. He would not regret his lie. There was no need to confront Akashi about what Haizaki had said, not anymore… It wasn't up to Haizaki to decide whether or not Akashi was dangerous. There was also no proof that his lover was involved in it except for a feeling, but that's hardly conclusive.

"Akashi-kun." Kuroko murmured softly at the redhead's neck.

Akashi, who hadn't uttered a word in a while as he comforted his lover, responded with a small smile. "Yes, Kuroko?"

"I…"

"Sshh…" Akashi shushed him quietly, before he separated himself to stare at Kuroko's eyes. A smile on his face as he said, "I know…"

Kuroko stared at Akashi's serene smile and guilt began to creep inside him again.  _No you don't, Akashi-kun. No you don't._  He wanted to say, yet he couldn't. He closed his eyes, willing the guilt he felt to disappear. He loved Akashi, he loved Akashi  _so much_! If this lie would help keep their relationship, then so be it.

Akashi, who was still staring at Kuroko's eyes, noticed the troubled expression in it. He was ready to put whatever worries Kuroko felt, when he saw the troubled expression be replaced by something he could not place. It was determination, yet something more. Whatever it was, it filled him with something warm, something loving, and felt that there was no need to worry.

"Kuroko, I understand, and it looks like you understand, too." Akashi spoke softly and slowly. "That's why…At least for the meantime; let's forget about all our worries."

Kuroko stayed silent, but nodded as Akashi descended down for their lips to meet in a chaste kiss. It wasn't long before it turned heated with Akashi's hand slowly tangling itself with Kuroko's hair. A tongue found its way licking on the other teen's trembling lower-lip. Kuroko, knowing just what the redhead wanted, parted his lips to make way for the wet-muscle as it eagerly explored his hot, wet cavern.

Akashi suddenly, but gently pushed the teen, trapping him between himself and the window—never minding the fact that the rain heavily pounded onto it, as he pushed himself closer to the other. Kuroko surprised at the action, instinctively grabbed onto Akashi's blazer, unknowingly pulling the other much closer and making their kiss deeper than before. Akashi, taking advantage of the opportunity, gladly explored every inch of the blunette's mouth. And  _god_ , it felt so  _good._

Kuroko heard himself moan, eliciting a blush on his cheeks. He felt the redhead's sinful tongue coaxed his into playing with it. And play he did. Their tongue danced into an unknown rhythm neither caring about domination. All they cared about was the feel of the other's mouth on their own and the pleasure they got with it.

Akashi removed the hands on his clothes as he took off the other's white blazer, not even breaking the kiss as he threw it somewhere in the room. Kuroko felt Akashi's right hand removed the bottom of his blue dress shirt from where it was tucked in inside his black slacks and moved his hands under the shirt. The redhead slowly slid his hand up, down, and in circles earning him more quiet, pleasure-filled moans.

Akashi pulled himself away, his face only inches away from the other. He could feel the puffs of breath his lover let out as he panted, a thin line of saliva connecting them before Akashi swatted it away. They both stared at each other in peaceful silence. After a while, Akashi suddenly removed his own blazers, along with his tie, and wrapped his arms around the smaller teen, pulling him back before they landed on the large bed, Kuroko on top of him with surprised eyes.

Akashi smirked for a bit before he pulled the other's head down, crashing their lips together. His hands wandered around the smaller teen's body, sliding his uniform up so he could access Kuroko's back. One hand sensually massaged his back, while the other swiftly slipped down into his black slacks and underwear and fondled perfectly round buttocks.

Kuroko, who was supporting himself with his two arms at each side of Akashi's head, widened his eyes at the sudden gesture. He tried to sit up, embarrassed at the actions, but Akashi, with his reflexes, quickly trapped him in his firm embrace, making Kuroko blush even more.

"A-Akashi-kun." Kuroko whispered fervently, making the said redhead chuckle in amusement.

"Now, now Kuroko." Akashi teasingly chided. "Didn't I tell you earlier? "

Akashi quickly flipped over so that  _he_  was the one on top, stared straight at Kuroko – who looked like he was about to faint, and smirked devilishly. "I'll make you remember just how much I  _truly_ love you. I'll erase all your other thoughts until you can only think about me…and the pleasure I'm giving to you."

Before Kuroko could think of a response, Akashi quickly recaptured Kuroko's lips in a demanding kiss all the while unbuttoning the blunette's uniform. It wasn't long until he pulled away and started trailing kisses downwards from Kuroko's neck to his chest. Akashi nipped, licked, and sucked along pale flesh, leaving dark marks that were sure to last a week.

Kuroko felt lightheaded at Akashi's actions, and it wasn't soon until he was moaning and panting as he felt a pair of lips attach itself onto one of his nipples and a hand on the other, tweaking and playing with it. Not only that, but his impatience decided to show up, making him grind himself up to his lover. He didn't know how long it went as he was suddenly overcome with pleasure— he had always been so sensitive, but the next thing he knew was hearing a rustling of clothes and finding a lack of touch on his body.

Kuroko blinked as he noticed that he was naked—how that happened, he didn't know. His eyes trailed from his lower body to the redheaded teen—now standing in front of him, again, how he missed that was baffling. He watched transfixed as Akashi took of his remaining clothes, a little too slowly for his taste, but did not complain at the sight he was rewarded, a certain someone's lean, well-toned body glistening with sweat. A sight, Kuroko thought, that was worth drooling over. It was extremely  _sexy_

Akashi, who was busy sliding down his slacks and underpants, knew fully well of the intense stare that was focused on him and made sure to remove his clothes slowly and sensually. A little striptease didn't hurt anyone. After he was finished, he brought one of his hands up to slick back his hair, while the other was placed on his hips.

Akashi smirked as he tilted his head ever so slightly and raised an eyebrow at the blushing. "Enjoying the show, Kuroko?"

Kuroko could kill himself now with all the embarrassment he's feeling. He turned so red that Akashi couldn't help but chuckle. "It's okay, Kuroko." He said with a teasing smile. Crawling on the bed, looking so satisfied, like a lion that caught his prey. "No one would blame you if you take pleasure from my body. It can't be helped; it's a sight to behold and leaves many desiring for it."

"I'd rather not." Kuroko bluntly replied, staring deadpanned at Akashi's teasingly smug face. "Someone might think too highly of himself, or am I too late to stop that?" he asked teasing voice as he wrapped an arm around the redhead's neck, pulling him down for a kiss.

Akashi smiled at the kiss, slightly glad that the other was enjoying himself and wasn't bothered anymore by their earlier conversation. He parted to respond. "Oh? Are you challenging me?" he raised a brow. "Why don't I prove to you just how  _pleasurable_  this body is? Make sure you won't regret it." He smirked deviously as he swiftly moved downwards.

Kuroko's eyes widened and a loud moan escaped his lips as hot moistness enveloped him. He held his breath, he couldn't believe it. Was Akashi really…? Kuroko tried to squirm away, but Akashi held his hips with a firm grip. He blushed in embarrassment at the way Akashi was pleasuring him. This was the first time that this happened, and frankly, he didn't know what to think.

Akashi moved his head, stroking Kuroko's member with his own lips. Truthfully, he didn't really know what he was doing, but with the erotic look on his lover's face told him that he was doing it right. Hearing Kuroko's soft panting spurred him even more, and he started to move his tongue bit by bit, focusing more on the tip as he licked it gently. It wasn't long before Akashi got the hang of it and Kuroko was a panting mess.

"A-Akashi-kun!" Kuroko moaned out, his hand reaching down to grip at Akashi's hair. "S-Stop…I'm—"

Akashi swiftly removed himself from Kuroko's member, making said teen whimper at being denied of his orgasm. Then again…he did say stop, didn't he? Well, that was stupid of him.

"Oops…That was too close, right Kuroko?" Akashi teased, making the smaller teen glare at him.

Akashi chuckled softly, moving up to kiss Kuroko on the lips. Kuroko blushed as he could taste himself on the other's lips. This really was too embarrassing, yet it was erotic at the same time. "S-Stop teasing me…" he stuttered as he parted from the other, earning him another chuckle.

"Yes, yes…" Akashi tried to appease. "Now, suck." He commanded—a complete change from his earlier tone. He brought up three fingers to the Kuroko, who reluctantly opened his mouth but started sucking on it eagerly.

Akashi watched with eyes darkened with lust as Kuroko worked on his fingers with a flushed face.  _Damn_ , who knew something like that felt so good. Akashi tried to distract himself by trailing butterfly kisses all over Kuroko's body. When he deemed his fingers wet enough, he pulled it back and replaced its place with his lips. He trailed his fingers down his lover's body before placing a finger on his entrance.

Kuroko winced as a finger entered him. It wasn't exactly painful per se, but it was rather uncomfortable. Akashi added another finger and noticed the other winced, to ease his lover's discomfort; he decided to pump the other's arousal, earning him a quiet groan.

Kuroko blushed. The fingers pressed firmly against his inner walls and while it was still uncomfortable, he couldn't help the gentle thrust he made. For some reason, it felt much better than he remembered.

When Akashi began to scissor his fingers, he couldn't help but let out a groan as he felt every muscle in the smaller teen clamp down on him, reminding him just how tight it was going to be. He made sure to stretch his lover as much as he could while trying to control his patience. His control was slipping with how absolutely sexy his lover was being.

As sudden as it had started, Kuroko found himself with an oddly empty feeling as the fingers were abruptly removed from his body. He whimpered at the loss, but soon those whimpers turned into a loud moan when, without any verbal warning, Akashi swiftly guided Kuroko's legs onto his shoulders and slowly eased himself inside, grunting at the tight, wet heat that enveloped him. He continued to push slowly, trying to ignore the smaller teen's pants and moans as he focused on the sensation. Once Akashi was fully in, he waited for his lover to adjust, sweat dripping down his temples.

Kuroko breathed in gasps as he tried to ignore the stinging sensation that he felt when Akashi entered him, after a while, he felt Akashi pull back a bit and gave a few experimental thrust. As Akashi started to pull back again, this time only his tip remained, he suddenly paused. Kuroko furrowed his brows at Akashi's hesitation.

"Akashi-kun?"

"I'm sorry, Kuroko." Akashi apologized in a strained voice. "It seems I won't be able to hold back anymore."

Before Kuroko could respond, Akashi suddenly slammed in. A loud moan ripped through the room as Akashi began thrusting into him with fervor, and Kuroko could do nothing but cling to the redhead and moan. Every grunt or groan of pleasure that Akashi let out as he thrust never failed to send shivers down Kuroko's core. And with a sudden shift of position, stars burst into Kuroko's vision as he felt his prostate being assaulted like never before.

Unable to hold out his voice any longer, the smaller teen began to cry out with pleas and moans of more, harder, and deeper. It wasn't long before he would come, and as if Akashi could sense that, he began to thrust with a vigorous speed. It wasn't long until Kuroko couldn't hold out anymore—his lack of stamina didn't help either, and came. His vision turned white as wave after wave of pleasure ran through him, sending him arching before he fell limped onto the bed.

With the way Kuroko's inner walls tightened around him, Akashi soon followed after. He let out a moan, intense pleasure ran through his veins as he came inside the smaller teen. After a few weak, final movements, Akashi was now completely spent, gasping and leaning heavily on top of Kuroko.

It took a long moment for both teens to return to reality, bodies once again responding to brains. Akashi was expectedly the first one to recover, slipping out of the teen and moving to lie down beside him. Kuroko, his eyes half-lidded with satisfying exhaustion, gazed at Akashi, who wrapped his arms around the smaller teen.

"I love you…" Kuroko whispered tiredly, as he returned Akashi's embrace.

Akashi smiled a soft smile as he responded, tightening his embrace. "Me too…I love you so much, Kuroko." He gently placed a kiss on top of his head.

For now, everything was fine because he felt safe. If Akashi was really dangerous, he wouldn't feel that, right…?

"Good night, Kuroko…"

Kuroko managed to return a smile before his eyes became too heavy and he sunk down into sweet oblivion.

* * *

Lightning flashed followed by a roaring sound of thunder as the rain continued to pour heavily outside, the pitter-patter of rain was heavy as it pounded against the huge window. The room was mostly dark with only a small single lamp lit and set in its lowest setting for the comfort of the occupants. Its light illuminated a naked body as it slowly sat up, almost like in a trance, before he swiftly moved and positioned himself on top of a sleeping teen.

Akashi stared impassively at Kuroko's sleeping face. He was straddling the teen, the blanket that formerly covered their forms, now barely covered his as it pooled down by his hips while still tangled with their limbs.

Akashi whispered the other teen's name softly with a sweet and loving tone. He brought his hand up and caressed his lover's face, hand slowly sliding down smooth skin. As his hands reached the neck, his eyes quickly narrowed.

_"You lied to me."_

Fingers quickly wrapped itself onto the pale neck, sweet caress replaced by an accusing grip.

 _"How could you…"_ Akashi whispered as he stared at his lover's face, slowly tightening his grip with each second that passed, effectively constricting the other's throat. His expression betrayed nothing as he watched the teal-haired teen's lips part, unconsciously trying to get as much air as he can to no avail. Kuroko slightly shifted his head to the side in discomfort before settling in a more comfortable position.

"Akashi-kun…" Kuroko softly let out, completely oblivious to what was happening. A small smile briefly appeared on his face before it disappeared as he mumbled something soft enough to be inaudible, but loud enough to be heard by the red-head.

Akashi stared at Kuroko for a moment, eyes focused completely on the sleeping face, his hand still gripping the other's neck. He tilted his head, bangs swaying to the side, and a smile slowly formed on his face. His fingers grazed on soft skin as he slowly let go of Kuroko's neck, making the teen gasp with a sudden intake of breath. He slowly bent down, his bangs brushing onto Kuroko's forehead as he placed a loving kiss on the teen's slightly parted lips.

He slowly parted, lips lingering for a moment before he moved away to sit up. He tilted his head, bangs swaying as his lips parted to whisper. Lightning flashed again as the power ran out, removing the only source of light that was illuminating the bedroom. Ruby and golden eyes gleamed in the darkness, glowing ominously. His words were drowned out by the combined sound of thunder and the pounding of the rain, yet it lingered in the air, loud enough to seemingly silence all sounds. The atmosphere turned tense as if the air was waiting for something.

His words were whispered softly, sweetly...but the wicked smile that appeared after, distorted all illusions of sweetness.

_"I love you, too, Tetsuya…"_

* * *

_The first confrontation ended in a surprising conclusion!_

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? What do you think?
> 
> After so long, I would love to hear all of your thoughts, questions, and comments!


	6. The Ones Who Escaped

 

* * *

**Inescapable Prison**

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Ones Who Escaped**

Akashi sat on the bed with his back leaning against his the headboard. Kuroko, who was still sleeping soundly, had his arms wrapped around his waist. A dark red blanket covered Kuroko's entire body while it only covered half of Akashi's. The red-haired teen absentmindedly twined his fingers through his lover's soft hair. It would be a perfectly sweet picture if it weren't for the sad look the other was wearing.

_You were wrong._

" _Am I?"_

_Yes. Kuroko would never cheat on me._

" _Well, of course he wouldn't."_

Akashi's eyes widened before he gritted his teeth, a hand clutching the bed's sheets tightly.

_Then why did you do that to Haizaki. There was no need to, he already quit as per agreement._

" _You don't have to worry about him. I just warned him that's all. It's just a precaution. Don't worry, he's alive."_

Akashi's lips thinned at the hostile tone the voice had. He wondered just how 'alive' Haizaki was.

* * *

Haizaki inhaled sharply as he opened his eyes. He was in a daze. It took a while before he managed to find out just what was happening. He was lying at his side down the ground, somewhere behind a building. He slightly shifted to get into a more comfortable position. He felt sore and numb at the same time; there was also a throbbing ache at the back of his head. The pain wasn't unbearable, but he felt so weak that it seemed like it is.

After a few minutes of rest, he gathered enough energy to slowly sit up. He hissed at the stinging pain he felt. He panted as he leaned back on the wall. He exerted too much effort just to sit up—he was probably in a really bad shape. He felt the back of his head, grimacing as he realized that there was blood. Closing his eyes, he suddenly felt nervous to find out the extent of his injuries. He inhaled deeply before opening his eyes. And then he just  _stared_.

He was stunned at what he saw. He was covered in blood and was surprised that he didn't die from blood loss. Different cuts were all over his body, thankfully though, most of it were a little would need stitches—it was deep, but not deep enough to be fatal. Apart from the cuts, he was also covered with bruises. His uniform was in tatters too, but he didn't really care. He was just relieved that he didn't fucking die. He vaguely remembered what happened. He remembered those heterochromatic eyes gleaming with malice— something glinting and then there was pain.

_Who was that?_ He thought, staring at the wall in front of him, face scrunched up in confusion.  _That couldn't be…Akashi, could it? If so, then I have to warn Tetsuya!_  His eyes widened in realization. Panicking, he moved to stand up and winced as intense pain shot through his entire body at the sudden movement. He collapsed at his side on the ground.

_Damn!_  He tried to move again and froze as he remembered his and Kuroko's conversation.  _Wait, why the hell should I? Wasn't he the one that said that I couldn't be trusted?_ He glared at the wall in front of him.  _Besides…_ His thoughts slowed into a halt as he remembered why he was in pain.  _I…I can't. Even if I want to…I can't…not anymore…_

He was lucky he was even alive at this point. Once he saw that knife, he was sure that he wouldn't wake up anymore. He didn't know that shorty could even fight like that. He was so fast that, even with his fighting experience, he couldn't respond properly. His movements were fluid, trained— as expected he was a member of the Akashi family, not to mention the heir.

His thoughts wandered back to Tetsuya.  _That stupid kid! I hope he knows what he's doing. There's nothing I can do…but he still has his other friends, so…Please be safe, Tetsuya._

He closed his eyes. As much as he didn't like the others, he knew that they cared for the teen. He could entrust him to them. They would be able to take care and protect Tetsuya better than him. He opened his eyes again.  _Good luck, Tetsuya_

He slowly sat up and leaned back again on the wall for a few moments— his earlier actions seemed to have taken a toll on his body. He sighed; he didn't really want to rot here. He prepared himself to stand up, but froze when a shadow loomed over him at his side. He stared ahead, terrified at the thought of  _him_  coming back to finish his job. He prayed that it wasn't who he thought it was. He gulped. He slowly turned his head, drops of sweat threatening to fall from his forehead and temple, and blanched at who it was.

_Oh, God…This is much worse._

"Yo, Nijimura…" A glare. "—senpai!" he quickly added, a nervous smile on his face.  _I'm doomed._

There was silence. Nijimura, proudly wearing Teiko's basketball club jersey— a white and light-blue jacket and pants, just continued to stare down at him and frankly, it was freaking him out. He jerked back when Nijimura strode towards him, a hand reaching out.  _Shit! Shit! Shit! I'm going to die!_ He shut his tightly, preparing himself for more pain. He could sense the dark-haired teen stop beside him.  _And now pain is coming in three…two…one!_ A hand was placed on his head and it started…patting him?  _Eh?_

"Senpai?" He glanced up to see Nijimura staring at him. He furrowed his eyebrows.  _What the hell is going on? Am I dead?_

"Haizaki…" Nijimura whispered. "Are you alright?"

"Sen…pai?"

"Tsk! I asked if you're all right." Nijimura glared, irritated at the younger teen's reaction.

"I'm..fine." Haizaki replied slowly, staring bewildered at the raven-haired teen. It was weird, the way he was being…gentle. Usually, he would beat him up. It wasn't like he disliked it, it was more of how uncharacteristic of the other to be like this—and frankly, it was creeping him out.

Nijimura patted the stunned teen one last time before grabbing him by his collar and pulling him up. Haizaki yelped, both in surprise and with the sudden pain that came. Once he could stand without support, Nijimura let him go. Haizaki was still a bit confused. Why the hell was his senpai acting weird?

"Hey, "Nijimura called out. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked, his tone as serious as the look in his eyes.

"…Yeah." Haizaki answered warily. He still wasn't sure what was going on.

"Are you  _really_  sure?" Nijimura stressed.

"I said I'm fine already!" Haizaki snapped, irritated with the repetition. Nijimura didn't look like he was planning something, so maybe he was just concerned. He  _was_  covered in blood,  _that_  was something to be concerned about. He felt himself relax, all the tension leaving his body. There were a few moments of silence— Nijimura staring at him with an unreadable expression. He was observing him or something, he was kind of freaking out inside. Haizaki opened his mouth to say something— _anything,_ to somehow make it less awkward when Nijimura responded.

"Good."

Before Haizaki could wonder what that was about, a fist suddenly smacked into his face— sending him stumbling down the ground.

"What the fuck!" Haizaki yelled as ignored the pain and sat up, wincing as he wiped the blood on his now busted lip. Before he could say anything more, he was suddenly grabbed up by his collar and another punch was delivered on his face, followed by a knee to his stomach. He gasped at the pain. He staggered up, clutching his stomach. He didn't know what he did, but this was uncalled for.

"What the fuck is your problem?" He coughed out, glaring at his former captain's imposing figure. To say he wasn't terrified was a lie— he was absolutely scared shitless right now.

Nijimura just stared at him in silence.

Frustrated at the lack of answers and the sudden onslaught of undeserved violence, he growled, pushing himself off the ground to retaliate with a punch. All pain he felt was temporarily gone with all the adrenaline he was feeling. Nijimura, who predicted the move with a roll of his eyes, caught Haizaki's fist and dragged him close to him, eliciting a yelp from Haizaki.

Haizaki stared horrified as he came nearer and nearer to the older teen, his senpai's glare spoke enough— clearly he was going to die.

Haizaki closed his eyes tightly at the pain that was sure to come. And it did—came in the form of one hard headbutt that sent him reeling down the ground. He didn't even have time to get a hold of himself when he quickly got lifted up by his collar and slammed on the wall.

"What the fucking hell were you thinking?" Nijimura asked in a quiet, chilling tone, slamming him again on the wall.

Still disoriented from the beating, Haizaki could only respond with a, "Wha—?" before he was promptly kneed on his stomach. He slid and slumped down on the ground after Nijimura let him go.

"Get up!" Nijimura ordered. Haizaki quickly stood up, knowing that if he took so long he would get beat up again. This was not normal—the raven-haired teen seemed extremely angry at him. He got beat up by Nijimura before, but it was never to this extent—not to mention he was already injured.

"Answer me!" Nijimura demanded. "Why the fuck did you quit?!"

Haizaki winced. So, it was about that… He looked down at the ground, biting his lower-lip in frustration. This conversation was pissing him off. He tried to look anywhere else but at Nijimura as he spoke.

"Why do you even bother?" He muttered with a bitter tone and gritted teeth. "It's not like you're my captain anymore or something. You don't have to pretend that you actually  _care_."

Haizaki lifted his gaze to Nijimura only to flinch at the older teen's vicious glare. He averted his gaze elsewhere and put a clenched fist inside one of his front pockets. He turned to leave when a hand gripped one of his shoulders tightly.

"Let me go." He quietly said, his voice shaking with barely controlled frustration. He shoved the hand away and continued to leave. He bit his lips as he tried to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. He had to go  _now_. He didn't want to suffer anymore. He didn't want to hope that he could have something more with the older teen. Everything he wanted— everything he had…they always,  _always_ , get taken away from him. His father, his mother, his friends, his sport, his team, his regular position…He didn't want anything else to be taken away. He was  _tired—_ tired of losing everything.

Enough was enough.

Haizaki had enough. He tried to ignore all the pain he felt, both physical and emotional. He heard faint sounds of thunder and looked up at the sky. It seemed that the sky knew what he was feeling. A few drops of rain fell on his face, flinching at the stinging pain it brought. With all this turmoil, he almost forgot that he was injured.

"Wait." A voice called out making Haizaki freeze in his steps.

_No…Stop…Please…_

A pang of anxiety overcame him and frantically, he ran hoping to get away. He was almost out of the alley, but his injuries slowed him down and a hand caught his clothes, yanking him back and slamming him on the wall for the nth time—this time though, it was less painful. Haizaki grabbed the hand and tried to peel it off, struggling to get away.

"Let me go!" Haizaki growled and looked up to face Nijimura, who was wearing an unreadable expression. "What are you tryin—?"

Haizaki's eyes widened as a pair of lips crashed onto his. He closed his eyes tightly as he tried to push Nijimura away, hitting the other's chest with his fist, kicking him, but it seemed that Nijimura was not having any of that and just pushed his body against Haizaki's—effectively limiting his movements.

Haizaki didn't give up, he was still struggling, but the lack of air, his injuries, and his limited movements put a strain on his body as he moved, weakening his already weak state. Tears fell down his face as he tried to resist. And soon, his struggling slowly came to a stop and he could do nothing but clung to the other teen's shoulders, trembling at the sweet bliss the pleasure was giving him. Why did this have to happen? He slowly succumbed to the pleasure and kissed back. And he continued to kiss back, pouring all his frustrations, his anger, all his feelings as the rain poured down on them.

After a while, when he was sure that Haizaki wouldn't act rashly, Nijimura slowly parted from Haizaki, lips lingering for a moment. His face impassive as he watched the tears flowing down the other's face and the sobs that came out from those bruised lips. He stayed silent.

"Why…" Haizaki whispered, sobbing on Nijimura's chest as he pounded his fist on it. "Haven't I suffered enough? Why are you doing this? You don't have to care anymore. It's not like you're my captain or my friend…Just—"

"Why, you ask." Nijimura glared. "Shouldn't it be obvious by now?"

Haizaki glared weakly, eyes red from tears. "Wh-What do you mean...?"

Nijimura rolled his eyes, irritated at how dense Haizaki was.

"Idiot, I just fucking kissed you! Get it through your head! I love you!" Nijimura practically yelled. He gritted his teeth when he saw that confused expression on the other's face— like he was completely lost. Oh my fucking shit! How idiotic could he get?!

"Stop it." Haizaki quietly demanded with quivering lips. "What are you saying? Why are you saying that? Do— do you think it's funny? Playing me like this... I— Why—"

"Shut up." Nijimura interrupted with a roll of his eyes. "You clearly are an idiot, aren't you? Shouldn't it be obvious by now? I care about you a lot! Why do you think I wasted all that time finding you when you're not in practice, dragging you back to the gym, and taking care of you when you're injured?"

Haizaki stared, stunned at Nijimura's confession. It wasn't romantic—okay, it was a little romantic, only a little, it was direct to the point and was filled with verbal abuse and curses, not to mention the physical abuse he received—the confession was so…Nijimura and it made his heart beat more than it should have. It was perfect. Although, he  _did_ feel his eye twitch at the last part—the reason why he was even injured in the first place was because of him. Still, he didn't know what to think. But, if his upperclassman really felt this way then he only had one more question left unanswered.

"If you care about me as you said, then..." Haizaki furrowed his brows. "Why the fucking hell do you beat me up?!" he yelled incredulously.

"It's because you're irritating." Nijimura answered bluntly.

"What!"

"Also, it's because I know you." Nijimura said softly, a small smile on his face. "I know that you find it hard to handle your own emotions. You freak out when people are nice to you, you don't know how to handle it. It just stresses you out and in the end, you'll act violently not because you want to, but because it's the only thing you know and understand when interacting with people. Why do I beat you up? Why not? It's the language you're most comfortable with and it's the language you understand the most. Also, it's fun treating your injuries after. You have this peculiar look when I do it. Like, you don't really trust that I won't beat you up again, but you're alright with it. It's quite adorable actually." He said, a teasing smile on his face as he pecked Haizaki on the lips.

"You…" Haizaki stared at Nijimura, face red from embarrassment. He punched Nijimura on the chest, earning him a growl before he whispered, "I love you, too…." his voice fading into something inaudible.

"I know." Nijimura tilted his head to the side, a cocky, know-it-all smirk on his face.

"Shut up!" Haizaki yelled, infuriated, but inside he was smiling. He never thought that he would feel this happy before, he guessed that even he deserved something good.

"Well, now that all the crappy, corny shit is done, let's get out of the rain, shall we?" Nijimura said.

"…Umm.."

"What?" Nijimura asked, raising a brow.

"I'm injured and in pain. I don't think I can walk back home."

Nijimura felt a vein throb. "And you had the nerve to try to walk away earlier?! I'm not helping you!"

* * *

' _Oh? How weak, worrying for those who don't really deserve it'_

Akashi glared.

' _Besides, why worry? You're the one that did that to him. In the end, no matter what I do, it was you who truly did it.'_

…

' _Oh? You're quiet because I'm correct, aren't I? After all, I'm you…'_

Akashi narrowed his eyes as the voice faded with a chuckle. It was very disconcerting.  _He_ was getting stronger, he could feel it. He felt…afraid. Whenever he did something, it felt like it was him yet it was  _not_  him. The thought of slowly losing himself to his other persona—it paralyzed him. But most of all, he was afraid because his other was correct. He was  _him_ , and  _he_  was him. But, for Kuroko, he would do anything. He loved Kuroko, and he would continue to love him. He was prepared to do everything and anything just to have his lover by his side.  _Anything_.

Akashi closed his eyes before opening them to stare at Kuroko. He continued to run a hand through his lover's hair, mind too deep in thought to notice the other stirring awake.

"Akashi-kun?" Kuroko mumbled softly, snapping said redhead out of his thoughts.

"Yes, Kuroko?" Akashi murmured quietly, his hand gently running through soft hair, trying to soothe his lover back to sleep.

"…Why are you awake? Come back to sleep…" Kuroko yawned, tugging at Akashi's hand.

"Of course…" Akashi whispered while softly chuckling at his lover's cuteness. He slid back down underneath the blanket, encircling his arms around Kuroko, who, in turn, snuggled his chest.

Akashi smiled and then, he slept.

* * *

In the end, Nijimura ended up carrying Haizaki on his back.

As they continued down the streets—nearly empty because of the harsh downpour of rain, they passed by an old lady giving them strange looks. Haizaki felt one of his eyebrows twitch.

"What! Never seen a guy riding piggy back on another guy before?!" he shouted, glaring at the lady.

The old lady stared wide-eyed at the outburst before she scampered off in fright leaving behind the two teens. Nijimura glanced back and stared deadpanned at Haizaki.

"What?!"

"…"

"What did I do?!"

"…"

"Well, she was asking for it!"

Nijimura sighed, wondering whether or not he made a right decision. He glanced back again to see the younger teen sulking and smirked.

"What did you say?" Haizaki furrowed his brows when he saw the other teen's smirk.

"Nothing." Nijimura replied with a roll of his eyes. "Don't make me drop you."

"Hey!"

Nijimura ignored Haizaki's complaints about him being an awful, sadistic boyfriend. He was too deep in his thoughts. He didn't know what to think if he didn't come earlier. It scared him, seeing Haizaki covered with cuts and blood. Thankfully though, they weren't too life threatening as long as they didn't get infected. He had an inkling on what happened, but he didn't know whether he should do something or not. Usually, these things needed to be handled carefully or else it could get worse. Still, he wasn't even a hundred percent sure. It was best to thread carefully.

It seemed that he would have to—

"Oi!" Haizaki yelled, snapping Nijimura out of his thoughts. "Are you okay? You have this weird look on your face."

"It's nothing." Nijimura shrugged. "Don't worry about it. Let's just get your wounds taken care of."

Haizaki stared worriedly before resting his head on the other's shoulder. "Whatever…" He muttered.

* * *

_The ones who escaped, were they truly free?_

* * *

 


	7. The Emperor's Plan

* * *

**Inescapable Prison**

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Emperor's Plan**

The basketball club was used to people quitting before the year ended. It was mostly due to their performance or rather, their lack of it which just didn't qualify with the club's high standard. It wasn't as if they were forced to, no, a member usually quit due to their own realization that there was nothing they could do. Some were able to overcome that and managed to prove themselves. The most famous person was the Phantom Sixth Man himself.

The members were used to it, yet somehow the recent resignations caused quite a stir on their usual afternoon practice. It was one thing for a normal member to quit, it was another when a regular quit not to mention  _two_ regulars quit at the same month, it was actually unheard of. To those who entered Teiko Middle School for the basketball club, it was always such an honor to receive a regular position, so one couldn't fathom why one would give up on it, unless something big was going on. Some people couldn't help but wonder, and the remaining regulars—which included the benched players stared at a certain raven-haired teen with surprised yet curious eyes.

Akashi, who was standing respectfully besides the coach, watched Nijimura once again—and maybe for the last time, stepped forward to address the club. The raven-haired teen spoke loudly and clearly as he announced his resignation to the club. It was unusual for something like this— a member's resignation was needed to be announced, but then again, it wasn't an ordinary member who was leaving, it was Nijimura Shuzo. He was regarded very highly by the entire club. He was once their captain, someone who led them to victory and success. Many members looked up to him, and that included Akashi himself.

Although, Nijimura couldn't pick a better time to leave, just a month before the Nationals began. It was not a surprise that the head coach would worry that this would somehow affect the performance of the team, and so he decided to persuade the dark-haired teen to have a farewell speech to boost some morale.

Akashi didn't move from his spot as Nijimura ended his speech, eliciting cheers from the crowd. He stayed silent as the crowd dispersed to resume their practice. Although some of the benched players— the first five starters before he and the others arrived, approached Nijimura to say their farewell. It wasn't as if they weren't able to meet outside the club's premises, but they all became friends through playing basketball. Akashi was quite sure that his other upperclassmen would miss playing with the former captain, because he would miss it too. Nijimura quickly became a part of their lives after all. It was hard not to miss someone who acted as if the entire club were his siblings.

Akashi stared at Nijimura as the older teen nodded to him, a smile on his face as he left the gym. As the other left, he bowed in respect, silently thanking him for being someone he could look up to.

"Akashi."

The said teen straightened up as he heard Coach Sanada call his name, handing him a recommendation for an addition training routine. In the corner of his eyes, he saw Aomine run after Nijimura. He would usually not allow someone to leave when practice was in session, but he would permit it for now. He knew that something was bothering the tanned teen, and if the other felt that talking to Nijimura would help then, by all means, he should go. He had no doubts in his mind that having a few words from Nijimura would certainly ease someone's worries. He experienced it before when Nijimura handed him that resignation letter. He could recall that conversation as clear as day.

_Akashi, wearing his white blazer Teiko uniform, leaned against the window inside the basketball club's assigned meeting room._   _He gazed at the piece of paper in his hand, an indescribable look on his face._

_"Are you sure about this, Nijimura-san?" He looked up from the paper to stare at the older teen sitting casually a few seats from him._

_"Yes," Nijimura nodded. "I've given it some thought and I think it's for the best."_

_"I see..." Akashi responded. "This is certainly unexpected. I thought for sure that you would stay until graduation, but if you're decided then there's nothing I can do." He put the paper down on a desk where other paperwork was piled up. "May I ask why?"_

_"Truthfully, I don't really know." Nijimura shrugged. "A lot of factors are involved, but it's mainly because of my father. My mother is always in the hospital these days so I have to take care of my two siblings. I don't really want the maids to take care of them. Also, I still have to take care of my academics, I'm falling a bit behind. There's only so much I can take, you know. There's also—"he paused, sighing as he stood up. "Don't get me wrong, I love basketball and I still want to play, but I just can't afford to spend my time on it." He approached Akashi, walking towards the other as he casually placed a hand on the younger teen's head. "Besides, I trust that you'll be able to handle everything, I wouldn't pass down the captain's position if I didn't." He ruffled the other's hair._

_Akashi closed his eyes as he relished the warmth Nijimura gave. Nijimura was different than most people he encountered. He wasn't afraid of him, he didn't befriend him due to his status, and he didn't underestimated him unlike the others...Nijimura treated him as he treated everybody, and that was something that earned his utmost respect. That was why, although he didn't want him to leave, he would not say anything because he respected his decision._

_Akashi opened his eyes as Nijimura lifted his hand of his head._

_"Also," Nijimura continued. "Don't think that this means I won't be visiting at some point, 'cause I'll definitely will. I better not see the team slacking or you're dead, got it?" he smirked, flicking the redhead's forehead._

_Akashi slightly winced but smiled knowing that a flick to one's forehead was just one of Nijimura's ways of showing affection. "You don't have to worry about anything, Nijimura-san. I'll definitely work hard and soon, I'll be surpassing you, too." He eyed the other playfully._

_"Cheeky brat!" Nijimura chuckled, flicking the other's forehead again. He ran a hand through his black locks and turned to leave. As he opened the door, he suddenly paused as if he remembered something. "Oh, yeah..." he said, his hand gripping the doorknob a little tightly. The early light atmosphere rapidly changed, becoming heavier._

_"A word of advice, I may not know what's really going on, but..." he trailed off, turning his head to stare straight at Akashi's crimson eyes that gleamed of something more than just intelligence, something deeper and darker. "Don't give in."_

_Akashi's eyes briefly widened with surprise before returning to his usual composed look._

_"It's not going to be easy, quite the opposite in fact." Nijimura continued without withdrawing his gaze, intent to make sure that his message is received. "But, you're strong. You just have to remember that you have your friends and no matter how dysfunctional you can get, you can trust them wholeheartedly. Don't be afraid to show your true self, Akashi. It just might save you." Nijimura smiled before turning around to leave, a hand waving goodbye as the door closed with a soft thud._

_Akashi stared at the door. For the first time in his life, he was...unsettled...yet..._

_"Don't give in...Don't be afraid..." he whispered as a smile slowly appeared on his face. "Understood, Nijimura-san."_

Akashi smiled at the memory. Those words spoken with absolute certainty and trust did more than renew his strength—it also strengthened his wavering confidence. Although, it was slightly disconcerting that he knew more than he should had. Oddly enough, he was alright with it. It was...calming. He really felt like he didn't have any worries because somehow, he knew that Nijimura would be there to support him. He really hoped that Aomine would feel the same way and that some day he would come to him for advice.

Akashi frowned, checking a few things on n his clipboard. Aomine had him worried lately. He heard about the practice game he had with Midorima and Murasakibara against the second string from Momoi. And based on what she said, Aomine was already on the way to becoming a great force, but that wasn't his limit. He would certainly get stronger...and that was what he was concerned about the most. Without proper mentoring, results would be very alarming. He would have to observe him more. There were other things to worry about, after all.

As he thought of that, he looked up from the clipboard just in time to see Murasakibara aggressively throw a ball to Midorima, who got hit on the shoulders. The two had been fighting a lot lately. He thought they had already learned their lesson, but it seemed like he would have to teach them again. Well, he really had no problems with that.

"Murasakibara! Midorima!" Akashi called out with a sharp tone, making the said duo gulped nervously.

* * *

"Senpai!"

"Senpai!"

"Nijimura-senpai!"

Nijimura heard someone call his name as he entered the school building. He glanced back to see Aomine running towards him. He stopped and turned around to address the dark-skinned teen. "What do you want, Aomine?" he asked, raising a questioning brow.

Nijimura waited as Aomine tried to catch his breath, he felt his eye twitch when the other just stared blankly at him. "Well?" he asked irritably, a foot tapping on the ground in impatience.

Aomine opened his mouth to speak but closed it when he realized that he didn't really know what to say. He just ran after the older teen on impulse. What was it? What did he want?

"Idiot." Nijimura muttered under his breath when he saw the pained, confused look the other had. Aomine might not know what he wanted, but he did. Asking about it was merely a formality. He sighed. He couldn't take a break, could he?

"Aomine," Nijimura started, snapping the other teen from whatever thoughts he was having.

Aomine inhaled sharply as a hand was laid down on his head. It was heavy, yet comforting.

"Go have fun."

And with that, Nijimura left, leaving Aomine standing there with an indescribable expression. Suddenly, he felt a lot better.

* * *

Akashi watched Murasakibara and Midorima with hidden, sadistic glee. They were doing a downwards dog pose, only without their hands as support, for about twenty minutes now. He was quite sure that they were already desperately struggling not to fall. Another punishment awaits them if they did, after all.

Akashi glanced at the entrance as Aomine entered, looking much better than before.

"Tetsu!" Aomine yelled, disrupting the other teen's training.

"Yes, Aomine-kun?" Kuroko asked, as he turned to face the overly tanned teen.

"Wanna play?" Aomine smirked as ran past Kuroko stealing the ball and dunking it through the hoop. He turned to face the other with a wide grin as he spun the ball on his index finger.

Kuroko stayed silent for a while as he observed the other teen. He had noticed something weird with him lately, but it seemed that everything was fine now. He smiled and nodded. "Okay, Aomine-kun."

Akashi observed the interaction from where he stood. Seeing Kuroko and Aomine smiling as they play... "It seems that we don't have to worry for a while." He whispered to himself.

"Midorima, Murasakibara, you may stop." He ordered the two and ignored them as they collapsed in a massive heap. After a while, he ordered them to continue their training menu without anymore childish spats. After all, he had more important things to do.

* * *

Coach Shirogane nodded as Nijimura continued to explain his suspicions. The raven-haired teen made sure that he didn't leave any details.

"Are you sure about this?" Shirogane asked, sitting rigidly on his office chair.

"Yes, Head Coach. I'm positive." Nijimura answered resolutely.

Shirogane wearily sighed as he massaged his temples. "Very well, I'll observe him for a while. It's not that I don't trust you, but I can't just act based on what you said. I'm sure you understand."

"I do." Nijimura nodded, shoulders slumping as he exhaled, feeling older than he really was. "Also, please do be careful, Head Coach. I feel uneasy about this."

"Don't worry, I'll handle it." Shirogane waved a hand, dismissing the other teen. He would have to think about the situation very thoroughly before having a final decision.

Feeling confident with the other's word, Nijimura bowed respectfully and left. He closed the door behind him and leaned against it.

"Were you eavesdropping, Haizaki?" he turned his head to see the said teen leaning casually near him. The infamous delinquent was wearing his Teiko uniform messily. He was missing a tie, his shirt wasn't tucked in, and a few top buttons were open, showing some white bandages that actually covered his entire body. A few bandages also covered the cuts on his face.

"Me?" Haizaki asked, raising a cocky brow. "Of course not, I was just passing by."

" _Really_ , now... What a coincidence." Nijimura rolled his eyes at the 'innocent' tone the other was using.

"I know." Haizaki smirked playfully before dropping it and replacing it with a serious look that rarely showed on his face. "Anyway, what're you planning with the old man?"

"Have some respect!" Nijimura thwacked the other on the back of his head. "Anyway, you really weren't eavesdropping? That's a surprise." Nijimura straightened up and started to walk without any real destination in mind.

"Oh no, I was, but I only heard the last part." Haizaki followed, matching the other's footsteps as they rounded on a corner. A few students could be seen loitering around, some near their lockers, others walking to their classes. Some of them stared openly at him, probably because of the bandages that he wore, but he ignored them preferring to focus on the older teen's response. "Well?"

"It's none of your business." Nijimura retorted, ignoring the other teen's glare as they walked up the stairs.

"What do you mean, it's not?" Haizaki asked, anger beginning to seep through him. "Have you seen this?!" he raised an arm and pulled up his sleeve to show the white bandages.

Nijimura sighed. "Your point?" he asked indifferently as they walked through a hallway.

"My point is, "Haizaki started, bring back his arm down. "It's my business, too! I was the one that told you all about it."

Nijimura suddenly stopped, suddenly grabbing Haizaki and throwing him and holding both his hands against the lockers, the sound of a body hitting the metal echoed loudly in the empty hallway. Haizaki struggled as he found himself trapped again.

"Listen to me, Shougo." Nijimura whispered quietly, his voice low, sending shivers down Haizaki's spine. "Don't meddle with affairs that don't include you, especially if it involves Akashi. Got it?"

"Then, what, "Haizaki asked heatedly, leaning forward face to face with the older teen. "Do you think you're doing? Aren't you being a hypocrite? It's not like it's your business anymore."

Nijimura said nothing as his lips formed a straight line. Silence reigned as both continued to glare at each other, their faces merely inches away.

"Ehem" Someone cleared his throat.

Haizaki and Nijimura slowly turned their heads only to be faced by the stern glare of the head of the discipline office.

Nijimura quickly let go his hold and crossed his arms, looking everywhere but at the two. Meanwhile, Haizaki rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. It's...not what it looks like?"

Nijimura let out a groan as the discipline head glared harder.

"You two..." The discipline officer growled, grabbing both teens by their collars as he dragged them. "...to my office, now!"

Haizaki grumbled angrily. He couldn't take a break, could he?

* * *

The sharp sound of a whistle echoed throughout the gym, announcing the end of the practice. Their practices became gruelling ever since the date for the Nationals was announced. The members quickly went inside the lockers to shower and change. The sooner they left, the sooner they could rest.

"Akashi."

Said teen turned from the bench he was grabbing his towel from and faced Head Coach Shirogane, who greeted him with a seemingly friendly smile.

"Head Coach." Akashi nodded in acknowledgment.

"I can see that practice went well despite the earlier announcement." Shirogane commented. "Will we have problems?"

"Of course we won't, Head Coach." Akashi replied, slinging the face towel over his shoulder."I have no doubts in my mind that we'll win." He smirked.

Shirogane inwardly frowned at the smirk the other had as he remembered what Nijimura had said to him. "I see." He patted the redhead's back with little force. "You're doing well, Captain. Keep up the excellent work." He patted him one more time before calling out to Coach Sanada. "Coach, please meet me at my office in one hour."

Shirogane addressed the redhead again. "Well, Captain Akashi, I'll trust that you'll take care of things here. I have to talk to the second string." He nodded.

Akashi watched the head coach leave the first gym, a small frown on his face. On the corner of his eyes, he saw a flash of light blue. Turning around, he put on a teasing smirk.

"Why, hello, Kuroko."

Kuroko, who was trying to sneak up behind Akashi, pouted. "That's not fair, Akashi-kun. You're the only one I can't scare."

"But, of course." Akashi chuckled quietly as he grabbed his clipboard from the bench. "I know you too well." He looked around and seeing that the gym was empty, placed a chaste kiss upon the other's lips.

Kuroko smiled. "Are we going to go home together?"

Akashi sighed. "Unfortunately, not this time." He grabbed the other's hand as he led them to the empty locker rooms. "I still have some things to do."

"I see." Kuroko replied as they reached their lockers, his face showed no hint of disappointed, but a blush instead as Akashi stripped off his clothes. "Please don't overwork yourself, Akashi-kun."

Akashi looked at Kuroko with an indescribable expression. Hearing the other worried for his well-being sent his heart skipping a beat. "I love you, Kuroko." He placed another kiss, this time longer and much more sensual; his naked form didn't help Kuroko who practically melted with the pleasure.

Kuroko let out a moan as they separated. He blinked blearily as he panted. "What was that about?"

"Nothing."

Kuroko let out a small smile of amusement. He kissed the redhead's cheek before grabbing his bag from his locker. "I have to go."

"You're not going to shower?" Akashi raised a brow as he grabbed his towel from his locker and wrapped it around his waist.

Kuroko shook his head. "I'll just shower at home."

"Too bad, I was hoping that you'd join me." Akashi replied nonchalantly before a small teasing smile appeared on his face.

"Tempting..." Kuroko hummed, amusement in his eyes. "But, I really can't."

"Very well," Akashi sighed. "Give me another kiss before you go."

Kuroko smiled and did as he was told. He waved goodbye as he went out the locker rooms leaving Akashi on his own.

Akashi stared at Kuroko's retreating figure with love and adoration, feeling so lucky that Kuroko belonged to him. He snapped himself out of his stupor to go inside the shower rooms. The shower rooms, like the locker rooms, were larger than normal due to the large number of members the club had. He stepped into a stall and turned the shower on, letting lukewarm water cascade down his smooth skin. He sighed in relaxation as he cleaned himself while also massaging some of his sore muscles. He had been tired lately, with the Nationals coming up and his father's orders. He still had a lot to do.

After about fifteen minutes, Akashi stepped out from the shower and walked back to the bench in front of his locker, leaving trails of small puddles over the white tiles. He sat on the bench, drying his hair with the use of another towel. His father left him some errands before he left to Europe for some business meeting. He could do it tomorrow, but he knew it would only pile up.

Akashi sighed as he got dressed with his usual Teiko uniform. He decided not to wear the tie and blazer seeing as he was going home. He stuffed it inside his bag. When he was about to leave, he noticed the clipboard on the bench. That was awfully forgetful of him. He must be more tired than he tough if he just forgot something as simple as giving it to the head coach.

He recalled that the head coach would meet with Coach Sanada in his office. That was quite fortunate of him, seeing as he would be stopping there tomorrow, he might as well go there today.

* * *

Akashi arrived in front of the Head Coach's office. He knocked at the door and waited for an answer.

"It seems that the Head Coach isn't here..." he said to himself, turning the knob and opening the door. There was nobody inside, but it didn't really matter. In fact, the situation he was presented with was quite perfect. He had a lot of things to do, after all.

Akashi let out a smirk as he went inside, closing the door behind him.

* * *

_The emperor's plan, what could it be?_

* * *

 


	8. The Prelude

* * *

**Inescapable Prison**

* * *

 

**Chapter 8: The Prelude**

Kuroko adjusted his bag from his hold as he closed the library door. He was in the library committee, something he enjoyed because it was fun and relaxing, he got to read a lot during his shift. It was exhausting at times, though, especially when at the end of the day when he had to organize the returned books and lock up the library. Kuroko twisted the key, successfully locking the door, before he pocketed it as he quietly walked to the teacher's lounge.

He tried to ignore the guilt he was feeling when he and Akashi talked earlier. A part of him was even relieved that Akashi declined his offer to leave school together. He had never lied to Akashi before. He might be overreacting by crying about it, but it was a big deal for him. He needed space to think of what he had done, especially after forgetting the problem due to their  _activities_. Kuroko flushed, feeling even guiltier and slightly embarrassed as he remembered what happened the previous day. It didn't help that Akashi decided to tease him earlier.

Kuroko sighed, willing the redness that, he was sure, appeared on his face to go away. He approached the door to the lounge, opening it quietly before saying a quick greeting that no one heard, and hung the key before signing in the log book. Just as quickly as he entered, he left saying a quiet goodbye to the teachers, who proceeded to do their work without even noticing him. How rude.

Kuroko walked through the maze-like halls of Teikou, silent as a ghost. There were still a few students that could be seen loitering around, probably from other clubs. He reached his shoe locker without any difficulty and changed his indoor shoes to his outdoor ones. Grabbing his bag from where he left it on the ground, he left the school building.

As Kuroko approached the walkway towards the school gate, he saw a familiar figure leaving.

* * *

Midorima grumbled as he turned around a corner, adjusting his tie as he did so. He couldn't believe he had forgotten to talk to the head coach about the problems regarding the line up of the practice match between the second and third string tomorrow. The preliminaries would begin tomorrow for the first string and so, the coaches decided to use the gyms for their own mini-tournament with the rest of the club. He never did get why they did that every competition. Still, doing this was Akashi's job, but of course, said captain, had to hand him the task due to his 'busy' schedule.

Midorima inwardly scoffed.  _Busy_ , he said, Midorima knew that the redhead just dumped him the job because he was too busy rendezvousing with Kuroko. Honestly, they were so obvious, how could the others not see that. It still irritated him that he had walked in on them making out many times. He couldn't get over that.

Midorima shook his head at the couple's ridiculousness. He turned around another corner, finally arriving in front of the head coach's office. Raising a hand, he was about to knock when the door suddenly opened.

"Akashi?" Midorima uttered in mild surprise, eyes briefly widening behind his glasses.

"Midorima," Akashi blinked, acknowledging the other's presence by greeting him with a nod. "If you are looking for the head coach, he isn't here."

"He isn't?" Midorima frowned, pushing his glasses back on the bridge of his nose. "Then, what are you doing here?"

"I just dropped off the results for today's training as well as the training menu for tomorrow." Akashi replied with a small smile as he stepped outside of the room and closed the door behind him. "Also, " he added. "I already fixed the line up for tomorrow. You're free to go."

"I see..." Midorima slowly nodded, trying to ignore the way Akashi's words like he was ordering him to leave rather than informing him that his duties for the day were finished. The sudden unease, that had slowly been increasing since he had that talk with Akashi a few weeks ago, didn't really help ease his suspicions.

"Well, then..." Akashi placed a hand on Midorima's shoulder, distracting the green-haired teen from thoughts. "I'll be taking my leave." He said, lightly patting Midorima as a farewell gesture when he passed by him. "See you tomorrow, Shintarou."

With wide eyes, Midorima immediately spun around to face the other, but only managed to get a glimpse of red hair as it disappeared around the corner,

" _Shintarou_?" Midorima muttered in confusion as he stood alone in the hallway.

* * *

"Man, Tetsu...You scared the shit out of me." Aomine grumbled as he finished his popsicle and threw the stick somewhere on the ground.

"I apologize, Aomine-kun." Kuroko said in his usual flat tone before frowning disapprovingly at Aomine's behavior. "In my defence, I did call out to you a few times before poking you. Also, please throw your garbage at the proper place."

"Whatever..." Aomine rolled his eyes at the small teen reprimand. "You totally did that on purpose, you sadist." He muttered as he recalled the way Kuroko scared the crap out of him. Aomine slipped his bag on his shoulder before putting his hand in his pocket. Kuroko shook his head at the other before finishing his vanilla milkshake and throwing it on the trash can placed at the corner of the street.

Aomine waited for the other by the crossing. He stared at the red light that said stop and wondered why the hell did that color creep him out. He sighed at his own randomness. He was glad that he was with Kuroko, right now. He missed hanging out with the other teen like this, he even missed the way the other scolded him. Aomine sighed. He needed the other's clam presence right now, even though it was barely there most of the time.

Something was bothering him lately. There was this sudden change in the atmosphere whenever he played on the court lately. He didn't know if he was the only one that noticed it or not, but...their opponents' look, he didn't like it. Their eyes...they were weird. There was something wrong with it...something missing.

"—mine-kun!"

Aomine blinked as his eyes focused on Kuroko's impassive face.

"Aomine-kun, the light is green." Kuroko informed him, eyes slightly narrowing.

"Oh..err..."Aomine coughed in his hand before scratching the back of his head. "Let's go, Tetsu." He said, crossing the street.

Kuroko stared at the Aomine's back for a second before following the tanned teen. "Is something the matter, Aomine-kun?" he asked after a moment, matching the other's pace.

"Nah...It's nothing." Aomine shrugged as they continued walking. He couldn't get those eyes out of his mind, the way they would darken as if they lost their light when he passed by them, dribbling before scoring.

"Hey, Tetsu." Aomine said, recalling the practice match he had, the one that felt as if he couldn't lose.

"Yes, Aomine-kun?" Kuroko responded, trying to prevent the worried feeling he had from seeping out of his voice. It wasn't really that hard to do. Aomine stared at him and Kuroko stared back, two shades of blue connecting, each searching the other's gaze for something. Kuroko held his gaze and Aomine was the first on to look away.

"No..." Aomine whispered before shaking his head. "Nevermind."

Kuroko stared at Aomine, who was gazing at the orange sky with a thoughtful look. Kuroko would like to think that, apart from Momoi, he knew Aomine the best. He could clearly see that something was bothering the tanned teen. He felt guilty that he hadn't hung out with the other, but...

"Aomine-kun always looks away when he lies." Kuroko said out of the blue, startling Aomine who stared at Kuroko bewilderedly before biting his lip in guilty. Aomine opened his mouth to explain himself but was cut short when Kuroko continued.

"But, just because I know you lied doesn't mean that you have to tell me what it was about." Kuroko let out a small, understanding smile. "If you ever feel like talking, I'll be here."

Aomine promptly closed his mouth and swallowed. He stared at Kuroko with an indefinable expression. After a moment, he let out a grateful smile. "Yeah, I got it. Thanks, Tetsu..."

Kuroko nodded.

* * *

"Practice was excellent earlier." Shirogane stated as he strode along the hallway. They were on the way to his office.

"Indeed, head coach." Sanada nodded, flipping through his clipboard as he assessed all the players' statistics. "It looks like they're finally coming together. Their morale is high despite Nijimura's resignation. Although, we can thank his speech for that. And, in general, they're all shaping up quite nicely."

"Indeed." Shirogane agreed with a nod before letting out a smile. "It's a wonderful team. It doesn't look like I need to do much, so, I'll just sit back and relax."

"That won't do, head coach." Sanada frowned disapprovingly as they climbed up the stairs before turning around a corner.

"I know." Shirogane chuckled. "You really can't take jokes, can you Sanada?" he gave a side-long glance at the other.

"Pardon me." Sanada adjusted his glasses, ignoring the other's teasing. "But, I can understand your rationale behind saying that. This, of course, also applies to the third years even without Nijimura, but the sheer perfection achieved by Akashi and the second years is completely beyond that of middle school students. Without a doubt, they're the strongest team we've seen to date." Sanada said, a hint of pride seeping in his tone. He recalled the results of their recent practice matches and he could never been more amazed.

"Well..." Shirogane nodded his head as he pondered what Sanada had said. "I don't think you're quite correct. They're still evolving. This is hardly the limit to their capabilities." He stated, making Sanada pause in his steps as he stared at Shirogane with wide eyes, surprise at the other male's words. To think that they could do more, improve more...just the thought of that was simply amazing to him.

Shirogane, unaware of the other's amazement, stared ahead; he could now see the door to his office. "What terrifying children..." he muttered as he approached the door.

_Starting members with unlimited potential..._

_...A bench filled with veteran third years..._

_...A manager who excels at scouting..._

_...and an unusual and unpredictable sixth man._

Shirogane stopped in front of his door. "It's unimaginable that they could lose. This isn't an ideal or a belief. This is fact." He declared, his voice seemingly reverberating around the empty hall. Sanada felt chills run down his spine. For some reason, those words felt heavy. He could practically  _feel_  it.

Shirogane glanced back to Sanada. "Coach Sanada, when we enter this office, I will tell you something, something important. Whatever I will say, it will not get out of the room. Understood?" he asked—no, commanded.

Sanada stared at the door, wondering why it felt ominous. He furrowed his brows wondering why their conversation suddenly went into a strange direction. All they were talking earlier was about the team's capabilities, but now, he was not sure that it was the only thing the head coach was talking about a few moments ago. Sanada could feel Shirogane's gaze as it bored down on him, heavy and piercing. The only thing Sanada could do was nod in agreement, not truly knowing what he was agreeing, but accepted the fact that he would have to be involved with whatever development there was.

Shirogane opened the door.

The two entered the office not knowing that there was another person listening to their conversation.

* * *

Kise quickly ran up to them, arms wide as he swung it over the two's shoulders.

"See, Midorimacchi, I told you we'd find that." Kise smirked and playfully stuck out a tongue at the team's shooter. Said teen merely ignored the blond as he continued to squeeze his lucky item of the day, a stress ball. Something he made use of the entire day. Meanwhile, Murasakibara lazily stood by the back, a lollipop in his mouth and a box of maiubo on his hand. He seemed quite content to care less about anything.

"Aominecchi! Kurokocchi!" Kise called out cheerfully, said teens immediately stopped and looked behind. Kise proceeded to greet them by swinging his arms over their shoulders.

"Hello, Kise-kun." Kuroko greeted, polite as always.

Aomine could only chuckle at the blond. "'Sup, Kise."

"I'm so excited! Preliminaries will begin tomorrow!" Kise grinned at the two of them. "What about you two? Where have you guys been? I thought we were all going to go home together?" He asked, switching his gaze side to side to look at them.

Aomine and Kuroko looked at each other, as if they reached an understanding, the both of them simultaneously smiled. "We were at the convenience store earlier, Kise-kun. And I don't remember saying that we were going home together." Kuroko replied, face back into his usual expression. Aomine just nodded.

"You meanie~ I said something about it earlier!" Kise pouted, removing his arms from their shoulders and dropping it by his side.

"I told you so, Kise." Midorima suddenly interjected. The three turned around to face the taller teens. "Also, Aomine, Momoi was looking for you earlier."

Aomine casually waved a hand. "Don't mind her, it's probably not important."

Midorima barely resisted rolling his eyes as he continued to squeeze his stress ball, definitely one of the more useful lucky items. Kuroko just shook his head. They all started walking again, after a while.

"Kuro-chin, I have something for you." Murasakibara said, walked closer to Kuroko's side.

"What is it, Murasakibara-kun?" Kuroko asked, tilting his head up so he could look the other in the eye. Murasakibara reached in his pocket and silently handed Kuroko a candy.

"It's vanilla, Kuro-chin."

"Thank you, Murasakibara-kun." Kuroko said, opening the candy and popping it in his mouth. Murasakibara just hummed and nodded his head, patting Kuroko's hair, which immediately resulted to a slap on his hand.

"Mido-chin, Kuro-chin is being a meanie." Murasakibara childishly whined.

"I don't care." Midorima turned his head away from the giant and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

Kise slowed his steps as he watched everyone interact, a huge grin on his face. He definitely made the right decision by joining the team. He always seemed to have fun, gone were the days when he was so bored. He would never get tired of this. He wished that things would never change.

"Oi, Tetsu!" Aomine slung an arm over Kuroko's shoulders.

"Yes, Aomine-kun?" Kuroko looked up to stare at Aomine, who laughingly whispered something to him while taking glances at Midorima. Kuroko let out a soft, almost inaudible, laugh. Aomine winked at the smaller teen as he placed his index finger on his lips.

Kise's smile wavered as he froze in his steps.

* * *

Akashi inclined back to his black, leather office chair. His face showed no hint of emotion as he stared at a certain device on top of his desk. He turned it off and the red light slowly faded away. With narrowed eyes, he twirled the fountain pen in his hand once, twice before swivelling his chair to face the window.

Outside from his study, he could see night time Tokyo in its most beautiful and picturesque state. The lights coming from different skyscrapers shone brightly—different colors mix together creating a breathtaking sight.

Akashi frowned.

He never did like staying in Tokyo, especially in this residence. He usually stayed in their Tokyo mansion located inside a quiet, suburb just a few hours away, but it was being renovated to accommodate more rooms. Right now, he was in their family's other residence located at the center or Tokyo's business district—one of the tallest skyscrapers. It was an extremely fancy hotel that served only those who could afford it, mainly those of the upper class. It was owned by his family for years. The upper floors were reserved only for them. His father usually stayed here, it was closer to the headquarters of the Akashi Conglomerate which was only two blocks away. This place was also closer to Teiko, yet he refused to stay here and opted to take a longer way home, away from anything business related.

His original home was in Kyoto, where he was born and raised with his mother as his support until her untimely demised. Once his mother died...

Akashi gripped the armrest, fingers digging hard on black leather as he felt a sharp pain run through his head. The piercing pain seemed to influence his senses because everything around him seemed to slow down and suddenly he could hear sounds of cars passing by, honking their horns— there were people walking, talking—sounds of phones ringing and of children laughing—a loud bang resounded—then there were screams—he could hear everything and they were so  _loud_.

_Everything was so loud._

He could hear an ear-splitting sound before silence finally reigned—He closed his eyes and suddenly, memories of his childhood flashed by, one by one they quickly appeared and disappeared. He saw everything in black and white except for a few red accents, there were no sounds—it was almost as if he was watching a silent movie. Suddenly, he could hear something, words, muffled and distorted as if he was hearing it underwater.

_Who are you?_

_My name is—_

Akashi gasped as his eyes snapped to the door. His hands dropped to his side from where it was covering his ears.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Akashi breathed heavily, heart rapidly beating against his chest. The piercing pain left a dull ache in his head. His wide eyes wandered around the room, everything was quiet and peaceful again. He sat back down the chair—he didn't even remember when he stood up in the first place—and leaned back against the backrest. He panted for a while, trying to get some semblance on what was going on when he heard another set of knocks.

"What is it?" Akashi asked, exhaling as he tried to control the tremble in his voice. How unsightly of him.

"Young Master, the Master has returned and requests your presence in his study." A muffled voice answered from the other side of the door.

"I'll be there shortly." Akashi answered, his voice calm and collected. He took one last glance outside the window before standing up. As he went around his desk, his gaze fell onto the small device. Pausing for a moment, he grabbed it and put it inside his pocket.

If all went well, then he would be much closer to his goal.

* * *

Nijimura stared at the night sky as he stood solemnly on the bridge in the park. "Tomorrow, the tournament begins." He whispered out loud, sounding a little ominous.

"It's the district preliminaries, right?" Haizaki asked as he approached the teen, handing out a drink to the older teen before leaning his head on the other's shoulder.

Nijimura nodded as he drank from his drink, instinctively leaning his head on Haizaki's. The ash-haired teen suddenly smirked as he raised his eyes to look at the other. "You're definitely crashing the party, right?"

Nijimura looked down on the other, returning his own devious smirk. "Definitely."

* * *

_The prelude to the beginning and end..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~~ I apologize for the extremely late chapter. I've been having a hard time with classes and everything.  
> That said, I also would like to thank everyone who read this, those who commented and left kudos, you guys make me happy.
> 
> Anyway, I also apologize for the slow build up. I didn't think that it would take this far. This is just Part 1 of Inescapable Prison, Part 2 will begin once Bokushi is out! There's only 2-3 chapters till then, so please wait. :)


End file.
